Delirio mórbido
by Lady Delamort
Summary: “Porque en un inicio, la pasión llegó a ser tan desenfrenada que rozó por lo enfermizo [...]”. Arial Serif tenía un buen puesto como enfermera y una vida sin muchas aspiraciones y complejidades. Es hasta que se ve siendo el objeto de lujuria de un poco conocido Lord que su vida se ve envuelta en un frénetico cambio donde tendría que decidir preservar su moral o dejarse engullir.
1. Lady’s Notes

**Delirio mórbido. **

_"Porque en un inicio, la pasión llegó a ser tan desenfrenada que rozó por lo enfermizo. Y sin percatarse, cayó engullida por ese desvarío emocional que afloraba su mente, arrullándolas gentilmente ante un entorno que jugaba con su conciencia y moral. Mientras él contemplaba perturbado lo que un par de caricias y una sonrisa, eran capaces de provocar en su interior. Quedando cautivos en un delirio mórbido." _

**Notas**. Se advierte que el siguiente escrito contendrá una acumulación de temas considerados como delicados y muy probablemente no sea del agrado para todos los lectores, tales como el síndrome de Estocolmo, abusos, secuestros y contenido lemmon de nivel medio.

Como es natural, este escrito tendrá contenido adulto. Leer bajo su propio riesgo.

Este es un escrito que contendrá una relación fannon, con un personaje cannon y un original character. Cabe resaltar que el físico de los protagonistas es el físico que creo Mich Sonrisas, si gustan verlo, pueden buscar en su DeviantArt (Michkate) o en tu tumblr (michsonrisa). El personaje de Arial es propio del fandom de Undertale, más las características propias del OC a usar fue retomado del personaje de Arial Serif aparecido en Osado Corazón, fanfic de Undertale creado por Mich Sonrisas.

El escrito es de mi pertenencia, por lo cual, se pide con mucho respeto que se evite su copia, su adaptación y su reproducción en otros sitios. Por favor.

Esta historia está ubicada en un supuesto HumanTale (incluso un poco de MaskTale), por lo cual, se carece de magia y distinción entre humanos y monstruos. De igual manera, se evitará el uso de más humanos fuera del contexto de Undertale, siendo más frecuente ver a personajes humanizados conocidos del juego. Al igual que en general hay una inspiración obtenida de MafiaTale.

La pareja principal es Gastrial (WD Gaster x Arial), pero contará con contenido en menor cantidad de Frans, Grillfet, leve Gerial, leve Asgoriel junto con Chariel.

La historia contará con por lo menos cinco capítulos para su finalización. Un poco más , o un poco menos, tal vez.

Si te gusta una escena o te impacta alguna otra, no dudes dejar tus comentarios. Sería un placer para mí leerlos.

Habiendo dicho esto. Gracias por la oportunidad . Espero y disfrutes de la lectura. ¡Vamos allá!


	2. Preludio

Es consciente que sino fuera por el constante sonido de sus pasos atronando en medio del silencioso pasillo, podría escuchar el corazón de su amiga atorado en su garganta, palpitando desenfrenadamente, por muy serena que la joven aparentará estar, el firme agarre que le propinaba a la mayor era más que suficiente para avivar su insufrible incertidumbre.

¿Qué iba a pasarles? Había salido temprano del trabajo, como raras veces sucedía, y aunque gustaba mucho de quedarse con sus pacientes o ayudar a sus superiores, esta vez, Frisk había salido a su encuentro. Una antigua paciente y buena amiga. Una joven adorable y terca que quería como a una pequeña hermana. Atrapándola en la entrada con la excusa de salir juntas a pasear debido a que por fin había logrado que sus tacaños jefes le pagaran, pensando en su amable amiga rubia como primera opción para malgastar su cheque.

Juntas habían pagado el medio de transporte para que las guiase a su destino, hablando con gran emoción en cómo se desarrollaría su salida de amigas y pensando incluso en una próxima. Planeando con gran entusiasmo cada detalle.

Comentándole animada la menor, entre todas las cosas que expulsaba de golpe al sentirse más liberada, como había dejado a sus jefes en el instante que le habían pagado y que andaba desempleada, pero lejos de estar decaída, estaba gozosa de ya no tener que verle el rostro a sus amargados jefes. Por lo que había narrado con mucha fogosidad como al ver su paga, había corrido hacia el hospital donde trabajaba la mujer, asaltándola antes de que alguien más lo hiciera o ella misma se regresara a su empleo.

Arial contaba con un horario apretado, desordenado por momentos y pesado gracias a que su trabajo requería de mucho tiempo, por lo que la joven de piel morena aprovechaba cada oportunidad para sacarla a pasear y se relajará. Tanto trabajo debía resultarle cansando, por más que alegara amarlo. Arial apreciaba esa preocupación que tenía su pequeña ex paciente para con ella.

No supo si había sido absorbida por la alegría que raras veces mostraba su joven amiga o si las cosas habían sucedido demasiado rápido para poder asimilarlo. Pero cuando se dio cuenta que el automóvil no se dirigía hacia donde le habían pedido, solicitó una explicación y recibió un arma de fuego como respuesta, apuntándola sin titubear.

Como copiloto estaba un joven de suéter celeste tapándose media parte de su rostro con una capucha. Más logró alcanzar a ver en su desconcierto como una chaqueta antibalas sobresalía de su ropa, indicándole que había estado preparado para tomar cautivo el taxi. Su rostro permaneció en secreto al usar una máscara de esqueleto que parecía tener una larga sonrisa que cubría casi todas sus mejillas. Frisk reaccionó reacia, siendo incapaz de ver como esa arma apuntaba a su querida amiga, por lo que se interpuso entre el gatillo y la mujer, mirando con enfurecida expresión al joven.

El mozo no disparó, simplemente se dedicó a advertirles que si intentan escapar o llamar la atención de alguien, iba a ver problemas. Su tono había sido exageradamente sereno y hasta aburrido, como si no quisiera hacer eso, o como si fuera algo normal para él. Arial no supo discernir cuál de las dos corrientes era.

Con preocupación por tener a la joven tapando su cuerpo, le pidió a Frisk que volviese a su lugar. Cosa que la chica castaña renegó de inmediato, aumentando la intensidad de su explosiva mirada en su atacante. Ansiosa porque la joven dejase de ver tan mal a su malhechor por temor a que él se hartara y disparara, obligó a su amiga a regresar a su puesto, tratando de mostrarse serena y responsable en la situación. No podía dejar que una paciente suya resultase herida frente a sus ojos y mucho menos si era una persona tan preciada como lo era para ella la chica de piel morena.

Había contemplado en silencio al conductor, que al igual que su colega se miraba joven y portaba una máscara de esqueleto que no había visto al entrar. Era alargada, con grandes cuencas y mostrando unos dientes de gran tamaño en una expresión sonriente, aunque no tan marcada como la de su compañero.

Examinando sus rutas de escape, había inspeccionado disimuladamente todo su panorama para tratar de llamar la atención de alguien, cuando notó con pavor como en menos de cinco minutos, todo su ambiente se mostraba desolado, como si avanzaran rumbo a una ciudad desértica, aunque en lugar de ser arena lo que los rodeaba, era una gruesa capa de nieve que volvía lento el avanzar del auto y también, que ahuyentaba a todo ser viviente, dejando la calle sin ningún ápice de alma en el camino, desechando el ambiente húmedo que caracterizaba el lugar al que frecuentaba y de donde se estaba alejando cada vez más.

Estando al tanto de que no podía correr el riesgo de huir sin saber a quien acudir o encontrar un lugar donde esconderse. Al igual que estaba clara que no deseaba quedarse a sabiendas que su destino no avecinaba ser bueno para ninguna de las dos. Intentó lo único que se le ocurrió, lo único que podía hacer en realidad. Hablar con ellos.

No le importaba suplicar, ni tampoco pedir que no les hiciesen daño, en esa clase de situación, mantenerse engullido en orgullo no iba a hacer la solución. No quería llegar a su nuevo destino. No quería arrastrar a Frisk con ella. Imploraba porque les dejasen ahí, prometiéndoles que no le dirían nada a nadie pero que por favor las dejasen en paz. Al ver que era inútil, rogó que dejasen a su amiga irse y que ella podía tomar su lugar gustosa, recibiendo otra negación corta por parte del muchacho de la capucha y una ofendida Frisk que casi la insultó por pensar que la iba a dejar sola.

Pasó tratando de hablar con ambos jóvenes sin saber cuanto tiempo había durado el trayecto, esperando, de forma optimista, lograr sacarles algo de información, pero estos simplemente le respondían monosílabos negativos o con sonidos de negación por parte del más alto; hasta que se detuvieron en una mansión de tétrico aspecto rodeada de capas de un níveo color que reducía cualquier oportunidad de huida. Con una elegante estructura gótica combinado con pilares de escrupulosos diseños del renacimiento, y detalladas estatuas a sus alrededores.

Cuando el auto se detuvo, ambos hombres las habían tomado de los hombros, casi arrancándolas de sus puestos y obligándolas a caminar dentro de la mansión. El primer impulso de Frisk había sido tratar de darle una zancadilla al joven que sostenía los brazos de Arial, pero el joven de la capucha la había inmovilizado con sus brazos apuntándole a su pequeña cabecita con su arma, susurrándole alguna amenaza que la mujer no escuchó pero que fue suficiente para empalidecer a su valiente amiga.

Al notar la situación tan tensa, Arial apeló con suavidad al joven que no fuera tan brusco con la chica y les manifestó a ambos mozos que no iban a dar mayores problemas sólo si les dejasen sostenerse de la mano entre ellas. Ambos hombres cruzaron miradas como si pudieran leer el pensamiento del otro de esa forma, antes de acercarlas y permitir que se abrazasen para poder avanzar sostenidas de la mano.

Y desde entonces, sentía que no habían dejado de andar por los pasillos de la mansión casi inhabitada a la cual las habían llevado, siendo escoltadas por ambos captores. Como si los chicos estuviesen haciéndoles un tétrico recorrido por los pasillos sofisticados, casi abandonados, de ese edificio. No sabía si había sido mucho o poco tiempo, sólo sabía que con cada segundo que permanecían ahí, su corazón eran consumido por la taquicardia. Y al notar el anochecer cercano, supo que algo más pasaría.

Cuando su teléfono vibró en su bolsillo, uno de los jóvenes, el más alto de ellos, había introducido su mano con rudeza en la falda de su vestido y lo azotó con vehemencia contra la pared, chucheando en respuesta a su descompuesta mueca de sorpresa. Cosa que les recordó a ambas féminas que los hombres podían hacerles daño en cualquier momento.

Frisk intentó llamar la atención de la muchedumbre del lugar cuando creía que ninguno de los dos hombres la estaban viendo, pero las personas dentro de la mansión solamente les dedicaban una fría mirada de apatía. Como si nos les pusieran atención realmente. Eso aterraba a Arial, ¿acaso era normal ver a ambos jóvenes traer a chicas al lugar? Quería pensar que era sólo desinterés por parte de ellos y no una insensibilidad adquirida por la constancia.

La muchedumbre tampoco hablaba mucho, se concentraban en seguir con sus labores como si nada, y aunque el pasillo fuese llamativo, con sus ropas grises y expresiones impasibles, apagaban el ambiente, volviéndolo pesado, empeorando el estado caótico que engullía las mentes de las féminas, incrementando su cruda incertidumbre mientras observaba con los ojos abiertos en demasía, las espaldas de sus malhechores, marcando sus diferencias de estatura y de personalidad. El de capucha celeste avanzaba encorvado, con las manos sumergidas en su suéter, arrastrando los pies y con aires despreocupados; mientras que el alto caminaba erguido, con los hombros tensos y grandes pasos, volteándose de vez en cuando a verlas para verificar su estado, caminando por momentos delante de ellas o retrocediendo, totalmente alerta y ansioso.

Y de esa manera, nadie se había asomado a ayudarles. Recordaba todavía como por un segundo había tenido la esperanza de comunicarse con alguien al recuperar la señal dentro de la mansión, pero el joven alto de la máscara de esqueleto se lo había arrancado tan rápido como la había aflorado. Apenas y leyó el nombre de "Ger-Ger..." en su pantalla para saber de quien se trataba.

Quiso ahogar un sollozo pero se lo retuvo, más que todo porque Frisk ya estaba demasiado asustada como para verla llorar en ese momento, por más firme que fuese su expresión, negándose a mostrar debilidad ante sus captores. Arial admiraba esa tenacidad que preservaba su amiga. Le encantaría tener un poco, pero sus piernas temblaban tanto que daba gracias al Ángel no haberse desplomado ya de los nervios. Todo era tan abrumante.

El paso de ambos hombres se detuvo al llegar a una puerta a mitad del eterno pasillo lleno de alfombras con mándalas tejidas. El bajito, casi de su estatura y de cabello cenizo, se giró a ver a ambas féminas.

—Aquí se separan —habló con un tono ronco y profundo que les causó escalofríos.

—¿Qué? —Conmocionada, apenas y articuló Frisk aferrándose con más fuerza al brazo de la mujer—. No, no voy a dejar a Ari sola. Lo que sea que nos harán, no harán juntas...

—ÉL SÓLO LA QUIERE A ELLA.

Ambas chicas pegaron un salto al escuchar el tono chillón y muy alto del hombre de mayor estatura por primera vez, quien apenas y se había girado a verlas a través de las cuencas de su máscara, mostrando un pequeño destello ámbar que Arial supuso que eran sus ojos.

¿Se refería a ella? ¿Era a ella a quién querían y había arrastrado a su joven amiga a un incierto desenlace? Una punzada de pesada culpa azoto su corazón. Sosteniendo de regreso el firme agarre de la castaña con igual convicción. No iba a dejarla sola.

—Señorita —Se dirigió a Arial el joven de baja estatura—. Le pido que suelte a la joven, no quiero tener que intervenir —masculló arrastrando las palabras y encogiéndose de hombros.

—No —Sentenciaron ambas en el mismo instante, colocando un semblante severo.

Ambos hombres suspiraron cansados, masajeando sus sienes por sobre la máscara.

—No queremos lastimarlas —Intentó dialogar de nuevo el de capucha celeste.

—Déjenos ir a casa entonces —vociferó Frisk dando un paso adelante, iracunda, la mayor casi podía asegurar que estaba apunto de lanzarse encima de ellos, recuperando parte de la determinación que parecía haber mantenido a raya todo el rato.

—Yo creo que tú necesitas relajarte un poco, preciosa...

Como si hubiera sido un pestañeo, el joven de capucha celeste se encontraba frente a ambas féminas y a pesar de que parecía tener una estatura más baja que ambas por estar encorvado, las chicas sintieron como si se hubiera hecho más alto por la penetrante mirada que les propinaba tras la máscara sonriente. ¿Cómo había llegado ahí tan rápido? A pesar de su complexión ligeramente robusta y avanzar burdo, el joven parecía ser veloz. Fue en un momento, aprovechando el desconcierto de ambas, donde suministró un líquido desconocido en el hombro izquierdo de Frisk, a lo cual apenas y reaccionaron segundos después por la impresión. El agarre de la chica se aflojó y el hombre la sostuvo a tiempo antes de que se estampara contra el suelo a causa de su somnoliento estado adquirido.

—¡Frisk! —Hizo ademán de agacharse, pero el otro muchacho la tomó por los brazos y la guió en dirección opuesta a donde estaba su amiga—. ¡Para! ¡Necesita de mi ayuda! ¡¿Qué le hicieron?! —exclamó forcejando, inundada de pánico y frustración.

—SÓLO ESTÁ SEDADA. SANS CUIDARÁ DE ELLA.

—¿Sedada? ¿Utilizaron indeliberadamente un químico de tal magnitud? ¡Basta! ¡Suéltame! ¡Debo revisarla!

—Todo está bien, señorita... —El hombre que correspondía al nombre de Sans, se agachó a la altura de la chica morena y la levantó en brazos.

Arial notó con pavor como la morena seguía consciente y la observaba con sus pupilas dilatadas, haciendo todo lo posible por mantenerse despierta y no dejarla sola en ese lugar desconocido. Aferrándose a su imagen a pesar que el líquido suministrado comenzaba a hacer efecto en su cuerpo que apenas y podía temblar como muestra de su esfuerzo por mover algún músculo.

—Ella estará bien, no se preocupe. Preferiríamos que no forcejee tanto, mi hermano no quiere lastimarla pero tampoco sabe como tratar con personas que se comportan agresivamente —aconsejó Sans revolviendo su cabello de color cenizo con un poco de exasperación—. Así que, relájese, ¿si?

—¿Qué planean hacernos? —cuestionó endureciendo su semblante, manteniendo su mirada esmeralda en las cuencas de la máscara, lugar donde logró visualizar un par de destellos azules.

Sans no respondió a la pregunta y se giró en talones para ingresar a la puerta de su costado, dejando nuevamente el pasillo en mutismo. Sintiendo como el otro muchacho le jalaba de vuelta, ignoró el consejo del hombre bajo y se dedicó a propinarle un golpe con la suela de su zapato con la intención que le soltase por el dolor. Pero el chico ni se inmutó.

En respuesta, el joven la tomó del estómago y la alzó colocándola como un saco de papas en su hombro, demostrando una gran fuerza física que ocultaba tras su vestimenta bien arreglada y formal, en contraste con su colega que lucía más casual.

Dolida y asustada porque la habían separado de su amiga, Arial se resistió a ser sometida, por lo que se retorció como pudo para ver si lograba ser soltada, pero lo único que provocó fue que el joven acentuara su agarre, casi lastimándola.

—¡Por favor, ya libérennos! ¿Qué es lo que quieren con nosotras?

—ÉL TE QUIERE A TI —respondió con simpleza, tratando de no alargarse mucho.

—¿De quién hablas? ¿Por qué no dejan ir a Frisk entonces? Haré lo que sea pero dejadle en paz —Recurrió de nuevo a la piedad, sintiendo como el joven temblaba por su tono de voz.

Lo sabía, estaba al tanto que el joven no quería lastimarlas, pero no estaba segura del porque hacían esto. En sus años de servicio social y su período de trabajo, había tratado mucho con hombres jóvenes y niños, sintiéndose muy cómodos con su presencia; por lo cual, gracias a su experiencia, lograba darse cuenta que el hombre alto era un adolescente. Y no podía concebir como alguien así de joven podía dedicarse a secuestrar señoritas.

—Por favor... —Pidió en un lastimero tono—. Déjennos ir...

Notó como el muchacho titubeó un poco, ladeando su cabeza y luego se giró a verla de soslayo.

—LO SIENTO...

Abrió un par de puertas de golpe, dándose cuenta que habían llegado al final del pasillo. La tomó del estómago y la colocó al otro lado de las puertas, para luego cerrarlas rápidamente con llave. Arial había notado estupefacta como un pequeño brillo arrepentido había despertado en los ojos ámbar del muchacho, observándole por un mísero instante antes de taparle la salida.

『 *• ~ •*』

•

•

•

**_Howdy ~! Damos inicio a este pequeña historia, y que la verdad, me saca de mi zona de confort al tocar temáticas y descripciones que usualmente no hago. Además de que su longitud avecina ser corta, como ya se habrán enterado._**

**_Es una historia en honor a mi ship fannon favorito de Undertale llamado Gastrial (Gaster x Arial), mientras que hago propaganda de la historias de mis diosa Señorita Sonrisas (Mich Sonrisas). _**

**_Si piensas algo sobre esta historia no duden en comentármelo, aún me voy adaptando a esta app así que me vendría bien algo de comprensión ~._**

**_Espero que os haya gustado, ¡nos veremos pronto~ !_**

**Lady off~!**


	3. I

Su primera reacción fue tratar de abrir las puertas, jalando las perillas con fuerza, empujando la estructura con su hombro, retrocediendo un poco para tomar impulso y correr hacia ellas con tal de tumbarlas o al menos, esperar ver una pequeña apertura. Llamando incluso al joven que la había dejado ahí, aun cuando había escuchado sus pasos alejarse de hace ratos sin la más mínima intención de regresar.

Continuó con su inútil intento por salir por la puerta hasta que se sintió completamente exhausta, sintiendo en el pecho una desembocada zozobra ocasionada por su abandono, dejándose caer al suelo con desgano, apoyando su espalda en el par de puertas selladas, sintiendo la aguda frialdad del azulejo.

Su cuerpo tembló al darse cuenta de la inmensa soledad que sentía en esos precisos momentos, alejada de todo lo que conocía en un ambiente que le amenazaba con futura hostilidad. Ahogó unos frágiles sollozos en su garganta, guardándose como podía sus saladas lágrimas, observando desvalida la habitación que le rodeaba. Amplia y ordenada, muy pulcra tenia que resaltar, más no se sentía con la valentía de aventurarse a examinar el lugar, quedándose estática en su puesto, abrazando sus piernas para darse consuelo propio.

Quien sea que estaba ahí adelante, la había mandado a traer, la había arrancado de su diario vivir en un segundo, trayendo consigo a su querida amiga, condenándola a un destino de lo más incierto. ¿Cómo estaba Frisk? ¿Qué le harían? ¿Cómo podía ayudarla? No podía evitar preocuparse más de lo que le pasaría a su amiga que pensar en lo que sucedería con ella. La imagen de la mirada atormentada de la joven naufragaba en su memoria cada segundo, sumergiéndola en aflicción, le angustiaba tanto desconocer su estado y su ubicación. Tenía que salir a buscarla. Debían salir de ahí de cualquier forma. No podía continuar lamentándose por no haber podido detener su situación, pero aún contaba con que pudieran salir ilesas. Alguien debía percatarse de sus ausencias en algún momento, aunque probablemente no sería pronto...

No comprendía porque estaba sucediéndole esto. Había dedicado toda su vida a la enfermería y creía haber ayudado mucho a varios de sus pacientes para que pudieran volver a su diario vivir, curados de su dolencia gracias a que nunca se rindió con ninguno, brindándoles esperanza de un futuro sanados y así había sido en la mayoría de casos. No recordaba haber afectado negativamente a alguien para que ahora quisiera dañarla por ello. ¿Qué había hecho mal? ¿A quién había perjudicado para que quisiera lastimarla, llegando al extremo de secuestrarla? No consideraba que le había hecho daño a alguien cuando desde un inicio repudiaba todo acto de violencia. Velaba siempre por la misericordia aferrándose a ese estilo de vida pacífico y respetuoso, o al menos, eso creía ella. Nunca había escuchado que alguien la confrontara por lo contrario. ¿Entonces, por qué...?

Tenía miedo. El horror de lo que podría pasar la paralizaba, haciéndola temblar con frenesí insaciable. Cerrando los ojos con fuerza, sumergida en desesperación por su profunda incertidumbre. No le habían hecho daño aún, pero habían evitando que ella se comunicara con alguien, y siempre había escuchado que esa clase de situaciones nunca salían bien.

Incluso el muchacho se había disculpado...

Revolvió su cabello con angustia al imaginar un sinfín de desenlaces para ella y para su amiga, donde en el mejor de los casos, regresaba al hospital, pero no en una sola pieza...

El casi angelical sonido de notas musicales la despegaron de su tormento insufrible y silencioso, al mismo tiempo que le sacó un chillido de sus labios al haberle sorprendido en sobremanera. Se enderezó en su lugar una vez había pasado el espanto inicial, olvidándose por unos momentos de sus penas al concentrarse en los graciables tonos. Llevo una de sus manos a sus mejillas al sentir el gélido tacto del agua en ellas, fregándoselas con el dorso para limpiar las lágrimas traicionares que habían descendido sin lograr contenerlas.

Sino hubiera sido porque sentía la frialdad del suelo, pensaría que la melodía estaba en su cabeza en un intento por salvaguardarse a sí misma.

Se levantó del suelo con sumo cuidado y lentitud, siendo guiada por el hipnotizante sonido que venía de más adentro del lugar. Admirando, estupefacta, las pinturas de paisajes y objetos de lo más detallados en las paredes del pasillo, el cual resultó ser más grande y extenso de lo que había creído en un inicio, logrando albergar varias habitaciones más pequeñas a lo largo del pasillo, aunque no se adentró en ningunas de ellas, pues al verificarlas de forma individual cada una, se iba dando cuenta que se encontraban cerradas. Aunque de igual manera, no tenía interés en entrar, su objetivo había cambiado a querer llegar al nacimiento de la tonada, siendo guiada por su curiosidad.

Rítmica y constante, la melodía se cernía deslizándose por sus huecos auditivos, sumergiéndola en el mundo nostálgico, casi triste, que transmitía la sinfonía entonada. Omitiendo inconsciente el hecho de que se encontraba en una situación de lo más precaria, suponiendo que una persona capaz de recrear tal armonía sinfónica sería incapaz de promulgar alguna especie de daño. Siendo atraída, sin saberlo, hacia una compleja serie de sentimientos que no lograba siquiera concebir en su ensimismada ilusión planteada.

Avanzó por el pasillo organizado, apenas provisto de un par de muebles con floreros y espejos, moviendo sus pies al son de la tonada hasta llegar a una puerta entreabierta de donde desprendía un brillo amarillo flameante. Un estudio, que a diferencia del pasillo que había recorrido, estaba tapizado con alfombras de colores rojos, negros y dorados. Donde divisó, a unos poco metros frente a donde estaba, la amplia y aparentemente fornida espalda de un hombre que entonaba con movimientos llenos de gracia, una melodía en un piano. La tocaba con mucho sentimiento, ignorando el hecho de que estaba siendo observado por los orbes esmeraldas de Arial.

El magnético tono la mantuvo en el umbral de la puerta llena de curiosidad por escuchar la siguiente interpretación notando apenas los muebles de la habitación. Un escritorio metódicamente ordenado con una larga librera enfrente inundada de libros de diferentes tamaños y colores, sistemáticamente seleccionados y segmentados en un conjunto por características propias, lo que le indicaba que seguramente estaban también divididos por temáticas. Una pareja de sillones que consistía en uno individual con respaldo para pies en una esquina, y uno que parecía ser un sofá cama por lo extenso y acolchonado del asiento casi a la par del anterior. Una chimenea pequeña al lado de un piano púrpura. Y el mismo instrumento musical gozaba de detalles que rozaban entre tétrico y elegante, le daba la impresión que eran figuras como de manos esqueléticas con dedos muy alargados que se juntaban para formar una sola mándala de color ónix brillante.

Desde su lugar podía ver el cabello cenizo, casi castaño, del hombre, arreglado hacia atrás en un porte muy distinguido y más recortado de los costados, sin embargo, mantenía varias hebras salidos de su lugar, como si el hombre no hubiera tenido un buen día y su cabello ligeramente desordenado lo remarcaba. A su lado, en un blanquito, reposaba un saco negra que asumía que se había quitado de su cuerpo quedándose sólo con una camisa de vestir teñida de un tenue púrpura, un tanto ajada y con sus mangas arremangadas burdamente, mostrando un par de elegantes guantes blancos, y un chaleco café.

Por el ancho de los hombros y la manera en que estaba encorvado hacía adelante, Arial supuso que era un hombre alto, de complexión delgada pero definida por cómo se marcaban ciertos músculos en la ropa y quizás, un par de años mayor que ella.

Un hombre con tal porte sofisticado no podía estar detrás de todo ese embrollo. Asumió rápidamente que de seguro trabajaba para el villano que la había secuestrando a ella y su amiga y a lo mejor no estaba al pendiente de su intromisión. Habiendo llegado a esa conclusión, y sintiendo cierta desazón al percibirse como una acosadora por estar examinándole en repetidas ocasiones, hizo ademán de dar media vuelta y salir para continuar con su escape, recuperando los ánimos después de escuchar tan preciosa melodía. Sin embargo, al girarse levemente, notó como la puerta se cerraba de manera automática y se iluminaba un fulgor rojo arriba como un pequeño sensor.

—Así que ya estás aquí...

Arial sintió todo un escalofrío recorrer su espalda ante el tono tan intenso y galante del hombre, no era semejante a nada de lo que había escuchado antes. Fuerte, seguro y ronco. Con un toque que parecía poder conquistar el mundo con su voz y una pizca de ruido familiar que no pudo discernir en su perplejo estado.

No supo en qué momento había terminado entrando a la habitación, pero en el segundo que lo hizo, se había quedado encerrada con él. ¿Acaso la había visto desde el inicio para estar preparado y capturarla?

Admitía que había estado ensimismaba contemplando los detalles de la habitación y al mismo hombre que casi pensó que él era parte de la armoniosa imagen sofisticada que percibía de todo el estudio, y sin darse cuenta, había dado un par de pasos hacia adelante retirándose del seguro umbral. Pero de algo sí estaba segura, y era que no lo había visto voltearse hacia su dirección como para saber que ella había entrado.

Sintió un vuelco de zozobra en su estómago al ver como el hombre se incorporaba dando media vuelta, levantándose de su asiento, revelándole que, efectivamente, él era más alto que ella, quizás más de lo que había pensado con anterioridad. Y aunque no tenía problemas con tratar con personas altas —gracias a su estatura baja casi todos eran altos a comparación de ella—, al observar la postura de ese hombre sintió un estremecimiento en su cuerpo, ocasionado un vacío en su pecho. Se sentía tan nerviosa al verle, sumergiéndose en una mezcla de sentimientos encontrados, por un lado, su incertidumbre carcomía su alma sin descanso alguno y a la vez, sentía un cálido sentimiento en su corazón, sentimiento que no podía explicar siendo sincera, lográndolo vincular vagamente con un deseo por querer consolarle aun sin saber nada de él. Pues incluso, con su porte erguido y firme, le parecía un ser sensible y frágil, como si pudiera tocarle y volverse trizas.

El hombre tenía una mirada penetrante que por más endurecida que quería volver su expresión, no podía sacarse ese reflejo de nostalgia que rozaba la tristeza gritando desde el brillo de sus ojos vacíos y cansados. Y ella no podía evitar concebir muchísima compasión para él. Tenía una clara debilidad por esos ojos, los había visto en grandes cantidades en sus pacientes. Moribundos, derrotados, rendidos a su condición. Lo que excluía a los presentes con los que estaba acostumbrada era una irrefutable convicción que lo movía hacia adelante aún en su estado descorazonado.

Bajando un poco la mirada del semblante del hombre, se detuvo en un objeto en particular que le llamó la atención; a un costado del piano logró visualizar una especie de control que desprendía el mismo destello que había en la puerta, afirmándole que él había cerrado la misma al verla entrar y su angustia se incrementó, tan abrumadora que casi aplastó la piedad que se manifestó por él.

Jadeo espantada, mirando a todos los lados de la habitación, notando sólo un par de ventanas cerradas muy altas para ella y la puerta recién obstaculizada tras su espalda. No tenía a donde huir. Estaba atrapada con él.

_«No... no puede ser...»._

—Te notó algo pálido, muñeca.

El hermoso tono de voz con el cual segundos antes había estado ensimismada por su naturaleza autoritaria ahora sonaba tan tétrica en cabeza, alzando su mirada en su dirección, percatándose con sorpresa como el hombre se había acercado en silencio a una distancia demasiado cercana a ella, desde donde pudo divisar su rostro con más claridad. Barbilla cuadrada no tan pronunciada, pero refinada. Mechones de cabello oscuro salidos de su lugar decorando su fisonomía con galante detalles, dando una impresión de cansado más marcada. Piel pálida ligeramente tostada por la exposición del sol sin protección, remarcando sutilmente unas pocas ojeras. Unas cuántas cicatrices cerca de sus ojos y barbilla. Con unos globos oculares alargados de orbes oscuros en los cuales parecía haber suprimido todo sentimiento que había mostrado con anterioridad al verle, exhibiéndose ahora muy apagados como para despertar alguna sensación.

Sintió la presión de su corazón apretarle el pecho por la inquietud de tenerlo casi rozando su cuerpo, por lo que su medida contra ello fue alejarse inmediatamente de él y topar su espalda contra la puerta ante la mirada impasible del hombre, sintiendo como le temblaban las piernas por una sorpresa inicial al tenerlo tan cerca y por las pequeñas conjeturas que se formaban en su cabeza. No quería creer que había caminado directamente hacia el principal malhechor que estaba detrás de todo ese embrollo.

—P-Perdón si le interrumpí... —comenzó con una voz un tanto ahogada, esperando que el refinado hombre le dejara ir sin mayores problemas— pero... sólo busco como salir de aquí... —Se sinceró bajando un poco su cabeza, sintiéndose un tanto intimidada por la intransigente mirada tenaz del otro.

—No puedes a irte.

Conmocionada, alzó la vista incrédula hacia él. ¿Cómo que no podía irse? ¿Planeaba mantenerla encerrada acaso? ¿Con qué propósito? ¿Apenas y se conocían? Arial escudriñó en sus memorias tratando de encontrar una figura semejante al porte masculino de quien tenía enfrente. Pero por más vueltas que le daba, nadie aparecía, no existía en sus recuerdos alguien que cumpliera con la expectativa de ser ese hombre para indicarle que tal vez ya hubieran hablado antes. Pensó entonces en que quizás hubiera sido alguno de sus pacientes para expandir las probabilidades. A su puesto solamente llegaban los casos de emergencia y pocas veces tuvo que atender las consultas directamente, al igual que se dedicaba al cuidado de quienes tenían casos especiales o delicados, mayormente jóvenes y niños. Ninguno de sus pacientes atendidos cumplía con la imagen de quien tenía enfrente. Entonces, ¿por qué no quería dejar que se fuera? ¿Qué ganaba teniéndola ahí?¿Por qué estaba enfrascado en tenerla?

—Debo recodarle, señor, que mantener a alguien en contra su voluntad es... —Intentó hablar con un tono más firme que antes, quizás el hombre no estaba consciente de lo que hacía, intentado expiarlo de alguna manera al no querer aceptar que le estuviera haciendo algo tan indebido.

—¿Un delito? —Está vez, su tono había sido articulado con sarcasmo, brotando una sonrisa altiva en su rostro—. Si es desvelado si, pero en este lugar... —Arial sintió su sangre enfriarse cuando uno de los guantes del hombre cogió con firmeza uno de sus brazos—... yo tengo el control.

—¿Qué va a hacerme...? —preguntó con sus ojos abiertos en demasía, envuelta en ansiedad al sentir su tacto.

Asió del cuerpo femenino y lo acercó a él, presionándolo contra su torso, Arial intentó alejarlo colocando sus manos en su pecho, pero ante la seguridad del agarre no hizo mayor cosa, retorciéndose en su lugar con un acrecentado pánico. Esto no le gustaba para nada.

—Suélteme, por favor... —articuló nerviosa temblando por la cercanía.

—Wingdings Gaster —susurró agachándose a la altura del oído de la fémina—. Me complace concebir por fin una plática a gusto, señorita Arial Serif.

Arial sintió como un escalofrío recorría su espalda con el tono gélido y profundo del hombre al pronunciar su nombre, aumentando su desconcierto. Alejó su mirada del pecho masculino para clavar sus orbes en el cuello del hombre, buscando su rostro con un recién manifestado sentimiento de congoja. La impresión descoloco su rostro recibiendo una risa por parte de Gaster, quien solamente había sentido su tensión para augurar el estado de la chica.

Él sabía quien era ella. Le venían muchísimas probabilidades sobre cómo él había conseguido esa clase de información, pero no lograba entender como un hombre como él iba a ponerle atención. Ella no era muy conocida como para que información suya haya sido filtrada hasta Snowdin, lugar donde inquirió que se encontraban por la incesante ventisca que parecía asomar por la ventana y toda esa nieve en el camino hacia la mansión. Por lo que sólo podía pensar que ese hombre... había estado al pendiente de ella desde hace ya un tiempo.

Con su nueva conclusión, la necesidad por alejarse de él fue más fuerte. Golpeando las piernas masculinas con sus zapatos para liberarse, pero el agarre no hacía más que aumentar, viajando hacia su cintura y topándola más a su cuerpo permitiéndole oler una loción embriagante junto un esencia de bebida alcoholizada muy tenue que no hizo más que ponerla más rígida.

—Suéltame —Pidió esta vez con seriedad ahogando su ansiedad.

Sintió al hombre negar con su cabeza, al tener su cuerpo tan pegado al contrario ahora le resultaba casi imposible levantar el rostro, escondiéndolo entre las ropas perfumadas de Gaster.

Las manos grandes e infalibles del hombre viajaron por su espalda haciendo que se sobresaltara, intensificando su desasosiego y su forcejeo por salirse de esa posición tan poco agraciada para ella. Se movilizaban con lentitud y necesidad provocando que perdiera el aire al ser atrapada por las sensaciones que le transmitía el tacto recorriendo su cuerpo.

—Para... —masculló con recelo ante una posibilidad de su futuro que se asomaba a su mente con todo ese tacto asaltando su espacio personal de manera lujuriosa, pero que no quería pensarla al sentirla más real si se concentraba en ella. Quería creer que solamente estaba jugándole una broma para asustarla, y que en realidad, no iba a hacerle nada.

Esta vez, Gaster ni siquiera se movió para responderle, sino que bajo una de sus manos hacia la retaguardia femenina y la acarició sobre la falda del vestido. La mujer esta vez logró alejarse al percatarse que él había aflojado su agarre por estar concentrado en darle caricias, se separó sólo un poco para alzar su mano y propinarle una certera cachetada por su atrevimiento. Más su intención se vio impedida por la otra mano del hombre que la retuvo sin mayores dificultades, viéndose nuevamente al rostro por unos segundos.

Las esmeraldas de ella se veían furiosas e indignadas acompañadas de su ceño fruncido mientras se daba cuenta que los ojos del hombre tenían un suave tono amatista junto a toda esa oscuridad de la pupila. La expresión de Gaster, por otro lado, era inmutable, tanto que no había ápice de su antigua sonrisa. Sin embargo, sus pupilas vibraban con un sentimiento que Arial no pudo describir. Parecía ser... **_anhelo_** junto a otros sentimientos y emociones mezclados, como si ni siquiera el hombre pudiera decidirse sobre qué sentir o cómo reaccionar.

Wingdings la empujó contra la puerta y cautivó sus dos manos con una de las suyas sin mayores problemas, alzando las muñecas atrapadas y pegándolas a la puerta por encima de la cabeza de Arial, privando a la mujer de su defensa.

Al verse expuesta, Arial sacudió sus piernas para alejarlo de ella, reacia a permitirle que siguiera acortando sus distancias, más el hombre ingresó uno de las suyas en su entrepierna para separarlas, inmovilizándolas de esa manera. Dejándola en una posición de lo más comprometedora que consistía en tener una de sus piernas levantadas y apoyadas en la cintura masculina mientras que la otra se mantenía fija al suelo para evitar su caída. Dejando vulnerable su intimidad por la apertura.

—¡Déjame ir! —gritó descomponiendo su rostro con el miedo, encorvando sus cejas hacia abajo en un gesto de pánico, sintiéndose de lo más incómoda por esa posición.

WD ignoró su petición y bajo sus labios al cuello de la mujer mientras que con la mano libre desabotonaba su vestido desde arriba, exhibiendo el cuello delgado de la fémina, el cual fue embaucado por los besos húmedos del hombre.

—¡No...! —Su voz cada vez más temblorosa se hizo presente al percibir como su piel inmaculada era succionada por los labios masculinos de una forma poco cuidadosa—. Detente...

Sus ojos picaron augurando un amargo llanto cuando la mano libre de Gaster viajó por sobre uno de sus senos por encima de su ropa, mientras que mordisqueaba su hombro recientemente desnudo. Aún estando aprisionada de tal forma que prácticamente no podía defenderse, la mujer se retorcía renegando permitirle que hiciese lo que quisiera con su cuerpo, pero cada movimiento que daba para contrarrestar su situación resultaba más inútil que el anterior.

¿Por qué estaba haciéndole eso? No concebía razón para torturarle de esa manera. No quería ser profanada de esa forma. Quería ir a casa. Quería recibir una llamaba de su amigo Gerson preguntándole cómo había estado el día. Quería mandarle un mensaje de buenas noches a Frisk y recibir una respuesta sarcástica de Chara diciendo que su prima ya estaba dormida y segura, lejos de lo que sea que iba a pasarle ahí. Quería responder los mensajes de la joven Undyne que siempre estaba pendientes de ella por ser tan despreocupada con su estado, y anhelaba recostarse en su solitaria cama a la espera de un próximo día laboral. No estando ahí, con esa situación lacerante encima y con ese sujeto desconocido.

Ahogó un grito cuando los botones de su vestido del trabajo habían cedido hasta la altura de su ombligo percibiendo como la frialdad de la exposición recorría todo su cuerpo. La mano enguantada del hombre entró debajo de la tela y avanzó hacia el mismo pecho que había masajeado antes, acariciandolo ahora en círculos con tal de abarcarlo entero a pesar que superaba el tamaño de la palma masculina por un poco, antes de apresarlo y enfocarse en su pezón aún sobre el sostén, buscando jalarlo y mimarlo con salvajismo.

Pegó un pequeño grito con la esperanza que alguien viniera ayudarla por muy mínima que sea o por muy boba que había sonado en su cabeza. Todo con tal de liberarse de ese tacto tan desagradable, pero su voz no duró nada cuando los labios del hombre dejaron de concentrarse en su piel y ahora se centraron en los contrarios.

Un beso intenso que la silenció de inmediato. Gaster ingresó su lengua deseosa en la cavidad bucal femenina, sintiendo un enorme placer al sentirla temblequear por su acto, profanando sus labios con sus expertos besos que la mujer apenas y podía seguir.

A Arial nunca le habían besado así. Había mantenido una extensa relación con su mejor amigo Gerson por varios años, pero él nunca había siquiera asomado a intentar aumentar la intensidad, y la única vez que lo hizo, ella lo había rechazado de manera inmediata, deprimiendo a su amigo pero respetando su posición al final. Esa clase de beso húmedo no hacía más que provocarle un vuelco en su estómago que le resultaba de lo más indecoroso, razón por la cual siempre había huido a esa clase de gestos.

Pero ahora, estando a merced de un hombre que le superaba en altura y fuerza, y que no estaba dispuesto a mantener esa clase de pudor con ella; era inhábil para escapar de esa sensación que se agravada en su estómago al percibir como una lucha se desarrollaba en su boca, y como su lengua apenas y sabía como enfrentarse a ella, moviéndose sólo por impulso y no por corresponder el beso.

Los dedos de Gaster se abrieron camino hasta el broche del bra, rodeando su espalda y desajustándolo con un toque, permitiéndole ahora tocar la carne liberada de sus pechos. Arial lanzó un suave gemido cuando al fin pudo respirar después de tener apresada su boca con el brusco beso del hombre. Jadeando y levantando su pecho después del acto mientras que un hilo de la saliva homogénea de la pareja se deslizaba por sus labios.

Gaster le levantó la barbilla con delicadeza para que le viese, limpiándole con su pulgar la saliva en los labios. Ella clavó su desconcertada mirada en él. El hombre dió una pequeña sonrisa de mofa al tener su atención y sus ojos, antes entrecerrados, se abrieron un poco más desprendiendo un brillo lascivo de ellos. Con sus dientes, jaló uno de los dedos del guante, liberando su mano de su estorbosa tela y lanzando el guante a un lado.

Arial pegó un salto cuando ahora sintió como la piel de la mano masculina masajeaba directamente uno de sus senos, jugando con sus dedos en su pezón, jalándolo con el pulgar e índice mientras hacía movimientos giratorios con el pecho cautivo. Percibió un tacto carrasposo en sus manos, muy en contraste con la piel casi de porcelana que tenía la mujer, supuso antes eso que Gaster poseía unas cuantas heridas secas en sus manos, casi podía asegurar que eran cicatrices de alguna quemadura, pero eso no le detenía para frotarla en la piel de la chica.

El hombre se aproximó de vuelta a sus labios, pero esta vez, intentó negarse al beso desviando su cara en varías direcciones, menos el rostro de Wingdings, más su intento por evitar el contacto fue en vano. La lengua del hombre ultrajo de nuevo su boca, penetrándola con un ahínco mayor que la última vez y arrinconándola aún más contra la pared.

Los fluidos de ambos se mezclaban en sus bocas, creando una combinación homogénea donde era imposible discernir quien era quien, emitiendo sonidos lascivos con sus labios en una sinfonía lujuriosa con el contacto de sus pieles mientras que las lenguas exploraban la boca del contrario en su totalidad, o al menos Gaster logró sentir cada rincón húmedo de la boca femenina, sintiendo dicha al tener el control de la situación que ella no lograba seguir, pero que por el movimiento de su órgano del gusto, se daba cuenta que no estaba dispuesta a ceder, aun cuando ella no sabía bien qué hacer.

WD mordió el labio inferior de la mujer cuando se separaba del beso por falta del aire, para luego embestirla en el mismo instante que lo recuperaba. No dándole chance siquiera a la mujer de asimilar.

El beso duro un poco más que los anteriores antes de alejarse de nuevo y escuchar como la mujer tosía en reacción a la intensidad de WD y su falta de aire. Vaya que el hombre podía aguantar mucho tiempo sin respirar.

—Para... —Gimoteó una vez más, mirándole con sus ojos aguados en lágrimas, pidiendo piedad.

El mutismo que recibía como respuesta le desgarraba el corazón, poniéndole una expresión desoladora a la mujer.

Gaster bajo sus labios de nuevo, pero en lugar de un encuentro labial como había pensado la mujer, vió estupefacta como el pecho que no había sido mimado por la mano masculina era atrapado por sus labios, succionándola y rodeándolo con su lengua áspera. Lo succionó con tal avidez como lo había hecho con su cuello, rodeando su pezón con su gruesa lengua, mordisqueándolo un poco también, para luego degustar esa zona con toda su boca.

La chica sintió un espasmo en su cuerpo al sentir el dolor en sus pezones, una contracción de endurecimiento que la desconcertó con pánico, no podía creer que su cuerpo se estaba sintiéndose complacido por ese tacto tan obsceno y en contra de su voluntad.

A la mujer le costaba respirar con Gaster apretando sus suaves y virginales pechos con ese entusiasmo impúdico, y ese deleite que su otro seno se promulgaba con la lengua deseosa del hombre era algo totalmente inexplicable. Sentirlo en esa posición le daba demasiada vergüenza, en verdad, le daba un bochorno pronunciado que alguien la viese en esa fachas y más si tenía la osadía de propinarle esa clase de gestos.

_«¿Cuánto más... seguirá esto...?»._

Sus labios emitieron suaves y jadeantes gemidos que no podía evitar expulsar por más que se los guardaba, la verdad, era un poco doloroso sentir las mordidas en sus pechos y como los presionaba con tan poca delicadeza. Casi estuvo tentada a decirle que dejase de ser tan rudo con ella, pero se lo guardó al pensar que le haría creer que estaba de acuerdo con todo esto, cuando no era cierto.

Se percató de cómo su vestido terminaba de abrirse por completo, mostrando su ropa interior verdosa y de líneas negras con todo su esplendor, junto a sus medias del mismo color. Su cuerpo experimentó un repeluzno pronunciado al advertir como el hombre dejaba su labor por un momento y contemplaba su casi desnudo cuerpo, sonriendo de medio lado pero esta vez, con un toque conmovido.

—Eres tan hermosa... —susurró perdido en las curvas de la mujer.

Arial era una mujer delgada, de pechos redondos no tan grandes, pero que por su cintura pequeña daba la impresión que lo eran, siendo que la palma de Gaster era incapaz de abarcarlos en su totalidad. Una cintura que era más que suficiente para distinguir sus curvas femeninas. Sus piernas eran tersas y suaves, con una atlética figura a causa de mantener una rutina diaria de ejercicio. Su piel lechosa bien cuidada, hidratada y lisa. Sus labios rosas, pequeños pero muy elegantes y bonitos. Sus ojos grandes con esas piedras cual esmeralda. Y en esa posición tan provocativa viendo, sin percatarse, de una manera muy sensual a Gaster al estar jadeando por su falta de respiración. Imagen con la que claramente, el hombre no podía resistirse, menos cuando la tenía tan sometida.

—Suéltame, ya...

—Que exquisita... —La ignoró naufragando en las marcas rojizas que había dejado en su cuerpo. Marcas que gritaban que Arial había estado con él esa noche.

—Detén esto, te lo ruego... —Pidió una vez más, mirándole a los ojos.

Si esto seguía... No, ni siquiera quería pensar en el resultado. Pero sus temores comenzaron a hacerse realidad al sentir como la mano libre viajaba por todo su cuerpo culminando en su parte íntima, ingresando debajo de la tela. Arial saltó e intentó cerrar sus piernas para evitar esa clase de contacto, más fracaso en el intento al tener una pierna alzada en la cintura del hombre, totalmente inmovilizada.

—¿Detener? ¿Cuándo tu cuerpo clama por calor? —cuestionó con ironía sintiendo como la zona íntima estaba húmeda y riendo al ver como las mejillas de la mujer enrojecían intensamente—. Estás disfrutando esto.

—¡No! ¡No estoy disfrutando na-nada de est-...! ¡Ah!

La escabrosa palma de Gaster vagó muy cerca de su parte privada sin tocarla, ahogando una pequeña risa antes de tocar por encima de la intimidad, deleitándose con el sonido obsceno que salió de los labios de la mujer con el mísero roce de su clítoris y la mano invasora. Sensaciones de lo más novedosas que no tenía idea de cómo regularlas.

—Oh, dulzura, pareces estar muy húmeda por aquí.

—Ahí no... por favor... —Suspiró sintiendo como el pudor asaltaba todo su cuerpo.

Esa parte tan privada que nadie había tocado antes de esa manera, ahora siendo ultrajada por esa mano brusca le resultaba de lo más humillante, sobretodo porque por más que lo negara, su cuerpo había expulsado líquidos lubricando la zona a causa de la estimulación carnal. Y la sonrisa burlona del hombre no hacía más que engullirla en frustración al no poderse negar a ese hecho.

—Eres una chica grande, muñeca. Sé que no sólo te basta con esto —comentó con un tono ronco y profundo, relamiendo sus labios al tener la vista esmeralda pendiente de él.

Arial pegó un grito lascivo que no tenía idea que podía emitir cuando el primer dedo se introdujo en su virginal cavidad. Moviendo la cadera para alejarse de ese tacto, tratando de repelerlo, pero lo único que logro fue que el dedo se frotara dentro de sus paredes estrechas.

En su larga relación con Gerson, nunca habían hecho esa clase de cosas íntimas, más que todo porque ella siempre trabajaba y cuando salía una oportunidad, había repudiado el acto. Ella no se sentía lista para eso y el tema en cuestión le provocaba tremenda vergüenza, cosa que su amigo entendió y se dedicaba a dormir sólo a su lado, sin tocarla. Siempre admiró esa caballerosidad de Gerson y se sentía terrible al final haber terminado su relación sin lograr corresponder todo ese cariño que le había demostrado tener por ella. Por lo que con su fracaso con su ex, había pensado que no conseguiría pareja de nuevo, por lo tanto, no tendría que volver a preocuparse por las relaciones íntimas. Cosa que la aliviaba. Ella nunca había requerido de hacerlo y era feliz con ello.

Por lo que no tenia ni idea de lo ardiente que podía llegar a ponerse su cuerpo y como el mismo reaccionaba sin hacerle caso, llenando su parte privada de fluidos tibios que facilitaban el paso de los dedos de Gaster.

—No hagas esto... —murmuró con la boca abierta ante la sequedad que había asaltado su boca.

Un segundo dedo en su interior la hizo gritar de nuevo, esta vez, con más intensidad, arqueando su espalda al sentir como los pares de dedos se desplazaban de adentro hacia afuera con fervor en cada movimiento. Su intimidad no podía soportar tal nivel de brusquedad al tener casi nula experiencia en el campo, logrando ponerse melancólica y triste porque su primera experiencia hubiera sido con ese hombre.

_«Wingdings Gaster...»._

Recordaría ese nombre sin importar cuánto pasara. Frunció su ceño recuperando un poco de su cordura, ocasionando que el hombre negara con la cabeza ante su terquedad. Pensaba con astucia en lo mucho que tenía que hacer para que esa mujer por fin cediera. Y manteniendo ese semblante seguro en él, liberó las muñecas femeninas por un momento para guiar su palma hacia el cuello de la chica, liberando su no tan corta cabellera del estorboso moño del trabajo, dejando caer sus rizos dorados hasta la altura de su pecho, removiéndose de nuevo con la boca el guante de su segunda mano.

El momentáneo instante de lucidez de Arial se vio opacado al sentir como algo bajaba desde su interior y embarraba su ropa interior sin remedio. Obligando a WD a sacar su mano y llevarla cerca de su nariz para olfatearla.

—Un buen olor, muñeca.

—¡Es suficiente! ¡Ya detén esto! —vociferó agitando sus manos recién liberadas, sin darse enteramente cuenta de ello.

—Dulzura, creo que sigues sin comprender esto no se acaba —llevo sus palmas para apresar a su nueva víctima: las nalgas femeninas, acercando su ropa interior a su virilidad aún cubierta por tela— hasta que yo lo diga.

Aprovechando el instante de perplejidad de la fémina, Wingdings terminó desnudando su ya casi exhibido cuerpo, lanzando a un lado su sostén y su vestido destrabados incompletamente. Con su cuerpo casi en plenitud y expuesto, Arial optó por cubrirse como podía los pechos siendo embaucada por el bochorno máximo que había sufrido en su vida.

Gaster la tomó del estómago y la elevó hasta ponerla en su hombro, sacándola de la puerta de una vez y llevándola a una zona más cómoda. La mujercita se retorcía con tal de quitarse de encima, aun optimista que podía salir de esa.

El hombre aprovechó tenerla así para desabotonarse su chaleco y su camisa, logrando liberarse de ella en el momento que dejó caer a Arial en el sillón cama del estudio. Reincorporándose en pocos segundos, ahora sin camisa ni cinturón que protegiera sus pantalones.

Arial se quejó con el golpe, desconcentrándose un momento donde el hombre logró abrir nuevamente sus piernas de par en par, aprovechando la situación para removerle los zapatos, las medias y su última prenda íntima que quedó colgada en uno de sus pies pequeños, dejándola completamente desnuda. Aprovechando sentir la suavidad de sus piernas con las yemas de los dedos en el instante que removía cada una de las prendas. Dando fugaces y suaves besos en los muslos observando de reojo el rubor de la mujercita.

—N-No... no mires... —Como si pudiera volverse invisible cerrando los ojos, Arial apretó fuerte sus párpados con tal de obviar la situación desvergonzada en la cual estaba. Su parte más íntima expuesta ante la mirada seria de un hombre que le estaba obligando a disfrutar de su bochorno.

—Tienes buen aroma... —admitió embriagado por el olor que expulsaba el cuerpo femenino.

Arial no podía reincorporarse para evitar seguir sintiendo una turbación abrumadora como ninguna otra, sumado a que la posición de sus nalgas alzadas a la altura del hombre, la dejaban un tanto incómoda.

Gaster la miró desde su tan apetecible posición donde parecía tener el control total del cuerpo de la fémina, relamiendo sus labios en una sonrisa burlona que Arial sólo pudo adjudicar a algo nada agradable para ella.

Estuvo a punto de suplicar piedad de nuevo, pero su ruego se vio silenciado por su lánguida expresión de sorpresa al sentir una sensación de lo más electrizante recorrer su cuerpo desde su parte íntima. Un objeto extraño había ingresado en su cavidad virginal con tal fuerza y convicción que no pudo regular su respiración.

—¡N-No...!

La lengua de Gaster embestía con posesión y entusiasmo todas las paredes contraídas de la fémina. Sintiendo un enorme placer al sentirlas encogerse y dilatarse con constancia. Unos gemidos en serio motivadores salían de los labios de la chica, quien se mantenía en una especie de trance sin poder asimilar lo que en verdad estaba haciéndole.

En esa zona tan sucia... él estaba empujando con emoción su lengua, dando vueltas dentro de ella y degustando el sabor de su cuerpo. Era algo tan impensable que realmente estaba sacándole el quicio.

Era... excitante y apasionado... y le dolía admitir eso.

La penetración subió de nivel a tal punto que los pechos femeninos se movían de arriba a abajo a causa del movimiento, Gaster les contemplaba con añoranza y deseo, provocando que le picaran sus manos por manosear esas hermosas y exquisitas partes de carne, pero en su lugar tenía esos preciosos muslos cautivos, por lo que incrementaba el nivel de velocidad para escuchar la ahogada voz femenina en una expresión cada vez más placentera.

Arial sentía como algo estaba apunto de descender de su cuerpo provocando que su temperatura aumentara, sintiendo cada músculo de su cuerpo en extremo sensible, obligando a abrazarse a así misma para ahogar dicha sensación intensa que su cuerpo padecía, negándose internamente a aceptar que acciones tan pervertidas la pusieran en ese estado de anhelo enfermizo, más cuando Gaster sorbió de la mayoría de sus fluidos, no pudo continuar reteniendo lo que su cuerpo deseaba expulsar, estremeciendo toda su musculatura con delirio.

Una sonora carcajada salió de los labios del hombre después de limpiarse con la lengua los nuevos fluidos lujuriosos que habían salido de Arial, provocando que ella se pusiera más retraída en su lugar y desviara la mirada. No sólo le bastaba con hacerle eso tan cruel sino que también se reía de sus reacciones. Que hombre más insensible.

—Oh por el Ángel, es que eres más tierna de lo que imagine —Le escuchó susurrar con suavidad, con un tono distinto a los otros que había usado, era nostálgico y un tanto conmovido, casi con dulzura. Adjetivos que la desconcentraron de inmediato y le hicieron abrir sus ojos para estar pendiente de su expresión.

Por desgracia para ella, todo ápice de ternura se había desintegrado al notar como el hombre colocaba su cintura de regreso a su lugar, colocándola en una posición más cómoda en el sillón, al mismo tiempo que se deshacía de su pantalón y lanzaba lejos la ropa interior femenina aún atrapada al final de sus piernas. Comenzó a negar frenéticamente con la cabeza, tratando de reincorporarse aún con su cuerpo temblando por las sensaciones y la sensibilidad que la tenía cautiva. Las lágrimas por fin descendieron de sus ojos ante el inevitable pánico que la engulló.

—No, por favor. Todo menos eso... haré lo que sea que me pidas, pero por favor no...

Ansiaba guardar ese momento para alguien a quien ella amará con la suficiente pasión para llevarlo a cabo a pesar que no sabia si esa persona algún día llegaría a su vida, cuidar ese instante para una ocasión especial, y si bien, su cuerpo ya había sido profanado en más de una forma, deseaba al menos pelear por perseverar esa pureza de ella. Rogando con todas sus fuerzas para evitar la culminación del acto.

Se acomodó frente al hombre de rodillas y tomó sus hombros con clara desesperación mientras más lágrimas cada vez más gruesas se deslizaban por sus ojos.

—No me haga esto, se lo ruego, Lord Gaster, puedo hacer cualquier otra cosa que me pida pero esto... esto no... —sollozó agobiada, negando con su cabeza con frenesí y encogiéndose de hombros.

Por un momento, Gaster detuvo el movimiento con manos, quitándose el pantalón de manera incompleta aunque dejando expuesta su ropa interior, y tomó entre sus carrasposas palmas, las mejillas de Arial, limpiándole con los pulgares las lágrimas que caían.

La mujercita sonrió pensando que esa era una afirmación, por lo que correspondió con timidez el caluroso beso que le robó después de su petición, incluso pudo gemir sin tanta contención cuando una de sus manos volvió a juguetear con sus pechos, pensando que hacer eso sería suficiente para evitar perder su virginidad en aquel lugar, sin saber que su pronta aceptación del tacto provocaría que el instinto de su amante se saliera de control, empujándola de regreso para recostarla.

—¿Qu-Qué? ¡Pensé qué...! —Su indignado y alarmado tono fue silenciado por un beso aún más desenfrenado de WD, mientras hacía una pequeña apertura con las piernas de la fémina.

Las lágrimas volvieron a salir con más ímpetu mientras emitía sonidos de negación, golpeándole el pecho con toda la fuerza que tenía, pero Gaster ni se inmutaba.

_«¡Basta! ¡Por favor, no...!»_. Gritaba internamente.

Más sus gritos nunca fueron correspondidos por alguien. Nadie vino ayudarle. El miembro comenzó a entrar lentamente por su puerta lubricada y húmeda, ocasionando de inmediato que la zona sensible se fuera expandiendo por reflejo para recibir a tan apasionado visitante, más Arial había reaccionado a ese primer estímulo con un grito, despegándose del beso.

La virilidad siguió abriéndose camino entre sus paredes, provocándole dolor por su falta de experiencia por muy lubricada que estaba la parte. Su grito cada vez se hacía más desgarrador a causa del sufrimiento que padecía por permitir la penetración del órgano, su manos se apoyaron en el forro del sillón para tratar de sostenerse y asimilar el dolor.

—¡Detente! ¡Duele! —Se quejó viéndole de frente para encontrarse con unos ojos entrecerrados, una pequeña mueca de dolor y sus mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas, dándose cuenta que a él también le estaba doliendo el apretón que ella le daba—. Yo no... —se abochornó—...lo he hecho nunca, por favor...

Tal parecía que algo en sus palabras había tocado el alma de hombre, pues por un momento se detuvo y la contempló con una mirada brillante en esa expresión tan indiferente que tenía.

—No te preocupes, querida. Será inolvidable.

Y sin darle tiempo de asimilar sus palabras, dio una rápida embestida para terminar de llegar a los más profundo de su interior. Emitiendo un grito de lo más lastimoso que hasta sintió que sus oídos fueron tapados por la fuerza de su propia voz.

—¡NOOOO! —Lloriqueó tapándose el rostro con los brazos mientras sentía como su parte se desgarraba por la penetración.

Y a partir de ese momento, no tuvo la fuerza para ver de nuevo al hombre. Permaneció con sus ojos llorosos escondidos en sus brazos mientras continuaba sintiendo el agudo ardor en su parte al continuar siendo profanada por Gaster.

Movía su cuerpo con cada embestida que daba, agitando sus pechos con el movimiento. Sentía sus piernas temblar ante la fuerza de la penetración en su intimidad, donde cada vez iba aumentando el nivel de intensidad, percibiendo como la virilidad de Wingdings llegaba cada vez más profundo, sintiendo ligeros cosquilleos de placer en donde antes sólo podía padecer dolor.

Se negó a moverse y mordía sus labios para evitar la salida de cualquier sonido que la declarara como que estaba sintiendo algún ápice de exquisito placer en todo esto. No estaba dispuesta a brindarle esa clase de espectáculo, pero mientras más se movía el hombre de adentro hacia afuera con más libertad, más difícil se le hacía contenerse.

_«No... no te muevas así...»_. Se lamentó.

El tacto en sus pechos la hizo jadear, sus traicioneros pezones se habían endurecido ante la necesitada y frenética caricia por parte de Gaster, mientras que sentía la punta de su virilidad chocar contra una parte de lo más sensible y placentera de su interior. El gemido sonoro de sus labios no pudo pasar desapercibido para el hombre, ocasionado que su miembro palpitara en el interior de Arial.

Ya no suplicaba, tampoco rechazaba el acto, y no porque hubiese terminado aceptando su situación, sino porque en esa posición, podía desgarrarle y dañarla si continuaba retorciéndose, y ya podía augurar como dolería esa zona por la mañana después de tremendo choque de intimidades. Al menos así, se aseguraba de no partirse en dos por el dolor.

Wingdings aprovechó su fallido intento de gemido ahogado y acercó su lengua a su boca, sumergiéndola al encontrar la mínima apretadura, haciendo a un lado sus estorbosos brazos.

Sintiendo la humedad de la boca de nuevo, trato de alejarlo con sus manos a pesar que era inútil. Su cuerpo estaba débil, su intimidad siendo ultrajada con salvajismo, sus pechos siendo profanados con poca delicadeza y su boca peleando una batalla perdida contra una lengua experta y gruesa a comparación de la suya. ¿Qué más podía pasarle?

Su cuerpo tembló de éxtasis y entonces deseo haberse guardado la pregunta. La masculinidad de Gaster palpitaba ansiosa en su interior, lo que sólo podía significar que algo se avecinaba al mismo tiempo en ambos cuerpos. Expulsó un pequeño quejido en un vano intento por quitarse de encima al hombre, recibiendo el mismo fatídico resultado.

Su lengua danzaba agitada junto a la extasiada de la del hombre, entreabriéndo sus hinchados ojos en medio del beso, preparándose mentalmente para lo que venía, pero no esperando lo que se encontraba frente a ella. Su corazón incremento la rapidez de sus palpitaciones ante la sensación de ansiedad y vergüenza que la invadía.

Las amatistas de Gaster estaban de igual forma atentas a ella, succionando sus labios con su apasionado beso, provocando que sus mejillas se tiñeran de rojo por lo timidez que le asaltó al verle con esa expresión tan placentera en su fisonomía masculina. ¿En verdad estaba disfrutando haciéndole eso?

Wingdings enrolló sus brazos en su cintura, y la levantó levemente del sillón, acercando su cuerpo agitado, tembloroso y sensible a sus músculos tensos y rígidos, envolviendo con mucha facilidad su espalda entre sus fuertes brazos sin despegarse de su beso robando su aliento, sino fuera por la poca delicadeza con la cual la había tratado toda la velada, hubiera pensando que la estaba abrazando con ternura.

Sintió su interior quemarse, percibiendo como su intimidad era inundada por un líquido espeso que todo su interior se había tragado de golpe justo después de que Gaster la penetrara con fervor auxiliándose de la posición nueva que habían adoptado. El beso se corrompió en el mismo instante, ahogando un grito ambos, gimiendo de placer cada uno por su propia sensación. Gaster se sentía más liviano al liberar todos sus fluidos en su interior, y Arial se sentía consternada al tener dentro de ella tal miembro palpitando enjuagado en sus líquidos y en los propios, en una sola unión no sólo de cuerpos, sino también, de sensaciones. No comprendía como su parte íntima podía albergar a tal miembro agresivo y grueso.

Y en ese instante donde se habían mezclado enteramente, las ventanas de su alma estaban pendiente de las del contrario, observando sus orbes brillantes, embaucados en las sensaciones que el otro provocaba. Naufragando en la inmensidad de la mirada, totalmente saciados sin saberlo.

Había sido demasiado para ella. No podía más con eso. Tiritaba de consternación y frío, su cuerpo había adoptado una temperatura de lo más baja una vez había llegado a ese punto cúspide del acto, buscando, muy a su pesar, calor en los brazos del hombre que le había hecho tanto daño en una sola noche. Desvariando en su propia laguna mental. Apoyando su cabeza en su pecho y cerrando sin remedio sus ojos, despreciando ya todo lo que pasara a su alrededor.

Tan sólo... quería dormir de una vez. Sus manos se dejaron caer flácidas en el aire, sus párpados resguardaron las esmeraldas de sus ojos y su corazón disminuyó su desembocado palpitar a uno más sereno. Todo su furor había desaparecido en un segundo donde lo único que le importó fue que el sueño estaba a su alcance.

Su rostro cayó en un profundo letargo mientras Wingdings continuaba perplejo al verla dormida tan pronto había llegado a su punto alto del acto. La abrazo esta vez tratando de abarcar más partes de cuerpo, en un vano intento de resguardarla del frío, notando como el fuego de la chimenea había decaído poco a poco. Suspiro, su cabeza comenzaba a dolerle, así que se aseguró de acomodarse el sillón con cuidado sin soltar a Arial, dándole tanto calor como pudiera.

Exhaló el viento contenido viendo su aliento congelarse, augurando que esa habitación dejaría de ser adecuada para albergarlos en unos momentos más, pero aunque le preocupaba eso, no podía negar la agradable sensación que sentía al escuchar el corazón de la chica pegado a su pecho; por fin era suya, después de tanto tiempo, la tenía apresada siendo suya. Y aunque le gustaría sentirse feliz por ello, su cuerpo estaba clamando acompañar a su amante en su sueño. Cerrando de a poco los ojos mientras estiraba su brazo para alcanzar su camisa, envolviendo a la chica con ella cuidándola de algún futuro resfriado mientras se planteaba una solución rápida para la situación friolenta que se avecinaba.

—Dulces sueños, dama mía...

『 *• ~ •*』

•

•

•

**_Datos curiosos del capítulo: _**

**_La verdad, esto iba a hacer un one shot que iba a acabar aquí x"D (junto al preludio). Pero vi que en el preludio y esto iba algo largo, así que decidí partirlo para que no fuese tan pesado leerlo :3. _**

**_Pero de igual forma, esto quedó largo. _**

**_Por otro lado, me imaginé diversas interacciones posteriores a este evento, por ello decidí hacer una historia corta. Con todo y sus dramas, dolencias, aflicciones, giros que avecina este corto proyecto. Si aún les da intriga sobre cómo continuará, estén pendientes de esto~._**

**_Sobre las edades de los personajes, se irán revelando poco a poco en lo que escribo, pero de entrada les digo que Arial tiene 28 años y Gaster tiene 36 años. Luego, podrán ir haciendo sus cuentas con los demás xD._**

**_Si les impresionó o algo les llamo la atención no dudeís en dejarse un sexy review de ello ;3 . También, mándese un consuelo para Arial ;-; . Mi niña quedó demasiado impactada :c . No sé qué me pasa para hacer sufrir a los personajes que amo x"D._**

**_Gracias por leer y nos vemos en un próximo capítulo c; ._**

**_Lady off~!_**


	4. II

—Muy bien, querida, tu hermana está mejor que nunca, no te preocupes ya —confesó sonriendo gentilmente con sus manos en los hombros de la angustiada chica.

—¿En verdad, señorita? ¿Ha comido bien? ¿Ha reaccionado bien? ¿Ha hablado mucho? A... A Shyra le gusta muchísimo hablar...

—Lo está, pequeña, y así es, desde que recuperó la conciencia no ha dejado de parlotear sobre el lugar. Esta muy animada y se ha comido todo lo que le sirvieron, si sigue así, le darán de alta en menos de un mes.

La joven rompió en llanto, tapándose el rostro con las manos. Arial se enterneció por la sensación de alivio que afloró alrededor de la chica, provocando que se moviera hacia adelante, enrollándola entre sus brazos con suavidad para que se tranquilizara. La jovencita susurraba tantas palabras de agradecimiento que por su entrecortado e hipado tono apenas podía entender, pero no la presionó para que las volviera a decir.

—¿P-puedo pasar... a verla? —inquirió limpiándose el rostro con la larga manga de su camisa verdosa sin levantar la mirada del suelo, Arial tuvo dificultad para ver su rostro tras su largo flequillo negro que lo acaparaba casi en su totalidad.

—Claro, linda, y recuérdale que tenga más cuidado la próxima vez para manejar una motocicleta. Tuvo mucha suerte en cargar con un casco resistente y volar sin tanta fuerza después del choque, pero la próxima vez... —terminó agregando un tono de advertencia y seriedad al asunto sin borrar su suave sonrisa.

—¡C-Comprendo! —exclamó nerviosa— ¡Estaré más pendiente de ella!

—Así me gusta, anda, ve con tu hermana —Se hizo aún lado del pasillo para dejar pasar a la delgada chica al recinto donde se encontraba su animada hermana mayor.

Avanzó por el pasillo de camino al marcador para poder retirarse cuando escuchó la estruendosa y animada carcajada de su paciente antes que su hermana menor cerrará la puerta.

—¡Shyren, que me alegra verte! ¿Me trajiste algo para comer?

Contuvo una risa con sus manos, sin duda alguna, la señorita Shyra estaba en su ranking de las pacientes más alegres que le había tocado atender; y con ese entusiasmo y vivacidad podía asegurar que su recuperación se desarrollaría sin mayores dificultades y con prontitud. Después de todo, lo más importante para una curación óptima era tener el optimismo por los aires. Una mente sana culminaba en un cuerpo sano o al menos, hacía que el transcurso de la enfermedad fuese más llevadero y productivo. De cualquier forma, era un buen augurio.

Tomó la tarjeta donde veía su nombre inscrito en ella y su hora de entrada, la pasó por el marcador señalando ahora su tiempo de salida y la regreso a su lugar. Estaba completamente sola en la pequeña oficina dándole la impresión que todo se había tornado en escala de grises, acompañado de un silencio de lo más sepulcral y poco usual teniendo en cuenta que se encontraba el café y la repostería que mantenía activo a la brigada médica del turno.

Volteó su cabeza con algo de inseguridad al tener la impresión de que estaba siendo vigilada, topándose con una poca agraciada imagen. En el marco de la puerta le pareció ver a un hombre muy alto y de mirada sombría, sonriéndole de medio lado con un brillo malicioso en sus ojos. Sintió un vuelco en su estómago y se volteó con horror completamente, percibiendo como las alertas de su cabeza gritaban con euforia, buscando a ciegas algo con que defenderse.

Se detuvo al caer en cuenta de algo, tomando un momento para analizar, ¿defenderse de qué? ¿Por qué había tenido ese impulso de supervivencia al vislumbrar el amatista de sus ojos? Se giró de nuevo a la primera dirección, sin embargo el hombre ya no estaba ahí y todo parecía haber recuperado su color al igual que sintió como sus pulmones se inundaron de aire ante la contención del mismo de manera involuntaria.

En el lugar donde debía estar el hombre, estaba una desconcertada Frisk viéndole con preocupación ante la expresión descompuesta en terror que tenía en su rostro.

—¿Ari? ¿Estas bien? —preguntó acercándose a ella con lentitud y cautela, estando consciente de la inquietud de su amiga.

La mujer se llevó una de sus manos a su frente para retirarse el pequeño rizo que se había salido de su lugar y limpiándose disimuladamente el gélido sudor que descendía de su frente.

_«¿Una... ilusión?»._

—¡Estas pálida! ¡Seguro y se te ha pasado la hora de la comida de nuevo! —reprendió frunciendo el ceño sin deshacerse de su tono preocupado, tanteando en la posible explicación de aquella actitud tan alerta que presentaba su amiga, colocando sus palmas en los hombros de la contraria con tal de captar su atención.

—¿O-Oh...? ¿Cómo lo supiste...? —sonrió cerrando sus ojos, un poco nerviosa por la pequeña broma de su mente.

Aunque la verdad, había sido de mal gusto. ¿Qué había sido eso? ¿Conocía a ese hombre? Por un segundo, le dio la impresión que sí.

—Lo sabía... —bufó un poco más relajada, pero ahora estaba molesta por su descubrimiento. ¿Como podía su amiga preocuparse tan poco por ella misma?—. Me alegra haber venido entonces.

—¿Qué te trae tan temprano, Frisk? ¿Otra vez vienes a preguntar si Chara está por aquí? —Se incorporó alejando las manos de su amiga con suavidad, no quería preocuparla por un pequeño desvarío suyo. No era importante después de todo, debía concentrarse en lo que tenía delante. Y lo que había enfrente era su querida amiga.

—No..., la verdad vine por ti hoy —Arial colocó toda su total atención en ella con la confesión. ¿Por ella? ¿Qué había hecho hoy?—. Deje mi trabajo.

—¡Eso es terrible! —Se apresuró a contestar, poniendo una pequeña mueca de preocupación.

—La verdad, estoy feliz, me pagaron —agregó sonriendo de oreja a oreja, con una expresión iluminada al haberse librado de su par de amargados jefes.

—Oh..., bueno, ¿qué harás ahora? —inquirió dejando su gorro en su puesto y caminó hacia la salida con un poco de prisa mientras se arreglaba su moño, no quería averiguar si aquella figura masculina era producto de su imaginación o en realidad andaba rondando por ahí—. A ti en verdad te gusta enseñar.

—Ya sé... —La pequeña sonrisa que había aflorado en sus labios pareció marchitarse y Arial se arrepintió de haber sacado ese tema, más la menor se incorporó rápidamente sonriendo de vuelta—. Pero no puedo seguir perdiendo mi tiempo con un par de mocosos malcriados irrespetuosos, yo voy a enseñar mis materias y a reforzar valores, no para andar enseñándoles lo que sus padres debieron hacer. ¡Si supieras, Ari! ¡Son un par de demonios...! ¡Y piensan que tienen su carrera asegurada sólo porque sus papis tienen dinero! —gruñó con total furia al recordar los traviesos que eran los supuestos niños de sus jefes—. Espero que sus padres entren en quiebra, ancianos tacaños.

—No insultes a tus jefes, envenena tu alma, mejor no te amargues por ellos —contestó tranquila la rubia estirando su brazo para coger el taxi que se avecinaba mientras escuchaba a su amiga con atención.

—Seguroooooo —artículo con marcado sarcasmo—, es inevitable no hacerlo cuando los veía todos los días. Pero ya no, ahora tengo dinero y tú y yo lo vamos a gastar en alcohol —comentó muy animada, casi como si fuera una niña que recibía su primer regalo e iba a desplegarlo frente a sus amigas con orgullo.

—Frisk, tú detestas el alcohol y tú sabes que yo no tomo—contradijo en el acto ensanchando su sonrisa al ver a la morena bufar.

—¡Eso es lo que siempre dice Chara cuando vamos a hacer algo divertido! —renegó Frisk frunciendo el ceño con un pequeño puchero en sus labios—. Como sea, voy a consumir mi cheque contigo, te guste o no, ya le deje un poco de esta plata a Chara entre sus cosas, pero seguro la muy vaga no lo verá pronto —Rodó con algo de exasperación con recordar como su prima era tan descuidada con los detalles. Y Frisk era demasiado detallista.

—Deberías ahorrarlo, realmente no me importa... —prosiguió caminando inconscientemente al taxi que se había detenido frente a ellas, abriendo la puerta.

—¡Te guste o no! —Frisk empujó a la enfermera fuera de turno al interior de la cabina, riendo con muchas ganas. Si Arial no la conociera diría que estaría algo borracha, pero tal parecía que se trataba del furor de la libertad—. ¡Hacia el centro comercial El Basurero! —exclamó una vez adentro cerca del oído del conductor, quien se quejó levemente de su grito. Recibiendo una disculpa suave por parte de Frisk.

La chica se acomodó al lado de Arial con la intención de seguir hablando de lo que planeaba hacer ahora que estaba desempleada, puntualizando obviamente en que debía encontrar otro empleo, aunque teniendo en cuenta lo que le costó encontrar ese de profesora privada, estaba consciente que tardaría bastante; por lo que continuaría estudiando en la biblioteca temprano como había estado haciendo hasta el día de hoy, con la excepción de que no iba a salirse al mediodía para ir a trabajar, sino que más allá de esa hora, para luego salir a continuar buscando empleo.

Frisk manifestó sentirse disgustada por volver a ser una carga improductiva para Chara, su prima ya hacía bastante manteniendo la mayor parte de la habitación de apartamento, la cual compartían, como para tenerla ahora sin trabajo. Frisk rogaba que su familiar no se molestara con ello, pero hablaba con total sinceridad y seriedad de que si seguía un día más con esa familia, sin duda envejecería exponencialmente a sus 21 años; era demasiado insoportable el trato, la paga y le exigían más de lo que cualquiera pudiera cargar pese a que ella respondía a todas esas presiones con total determinación.

Arial atendió todo lo que expulsaba su amiga con rapidez, provocando que por momentos perdiera el hilo entre tantas emociones fluidas de golpe oscilando entre frustración y gozo, hasta de culpa e inferioridad. Sumado a ello, de vez en cuando volteaba a ver la dirección que tomaba el taxi y al conductor mismo, un tanto inquieta.

El automóvil era manejado por un hombre musculoso con largo cabello castaño oscuro amarrado por una cola alta que trataba de dialogar con su pequeño compañero a su lado, quien parecía más interesado en el patito de hule que jugueteaba con sus manos.

—¡Anda, Wosh! ¿Qué dices? —preguntó muy en alto el conductor dándole una "suave" palmada en la pierna a su compañero, quien con justas razones se quejó del golpe.

—Estoy plenamente sano, no necesito ejercicio extra. Gracias —contestó cortante apenas volteando a ver su amigo.

—¡Oh, vamos! ¡Acompáñame al gimnasio! En poco tiempo tendrás unos músculos parecidos a los míos —Presumió remarcando efectivamente los músculos de sus brazos, tan tonificados y gruesos como ninguno que hubiera visto.

—El sudor es sucio —Una vez más cortante, sin prestarle atención.

La rubia no sabía porque esperaba encontrar algo diferente en el auto, poniendo especial atención a sus conductores que no tenían nada de extraño, eran los amigos que usualmente trabajaban en su área y en más de una ocasión la habían llevado hasta su apartamento. Entonces, no lograba comprender porque se había puesto tiesa minutos después de entrar en el auto y los había observado con una mirada envuelta en ansiedad que Frisk se sorprendió en encontrar una vez le fue bajando el furor al notarla tan silenciosa.

—¿En serio estás bien? —cuestionó por segunda vez con mayor preocupación—. Si no te sientes bien podemos dejarlo para otro día... —empezó algo decaída pero segura, la salud de su amiga era primero.

—No... ¡Digo si! ¡Digo... estoy bien! —sonrió finalmente con algo de nervios—. Estoy bien, Frisk, no te preocupes, es la falta de hambre.

La morena alzó una de sus cejas con desconfianza, examinando —por un largo rato y en silencio— la expresión de su amiga. Más Arial solamente extendió su sonrisa y palmeó la cabeza de la menor, inspirándole confianza.

—Estoy bien, en serio. No te preocupes —agregó revolviendo su cabello con ternura y luego jalando una de las mejillas cual niña pequeña—. Anda, querida, sonríe, te ves hermosa cuando lo haces.

Frisk no pudo evitar sonrojarse y sonreír como boba al serle grato esa especie de expresión de cariño, pero rápidamente alejó las manos de la mujer mientras fruncía el ceño y giraba la cabeza. Ya no era un niña, ¡pero Arial siempre le trataba como una! Y que resultaba tan débil que no podía resistirse a los mimos tan sinceros y constantes de la rubia, pese a todo. Era humillante, pero era aún más humillante no sentirlo como tal y terminar de vez en cuando buscando la atención especial que solamente les daba Arial a las personas muy cercanas a ella.

El conductor por otro lado, hinchaba su pecho, orgulloso de su tonificado cuerpo, tanto así que, en más de una ocasión, despegó la mirada del camino y le dio un par de besos a sus dos brazos, para luego decir una serie de halagos hacia sus trabajados músculos mientras que su diminuto amigo hacía muecas de desagrado y le llamaba la atención por despegar la mirada tantas veces del camino, cuestión que provocó que Frisk diera un par de risas nerviosas.

—Ojalá lleguemos en una pieza... —susurró la joven al lado de su amiga. Quien la codeó restándole importancia.

Por alguna razón, se sentía muy segura con esos hombres pese a su notoria distracción en el trayecto. Creyendo que si llegarían a su destino. Y al identificar las instalaciones de El Basurero apenas a unas cuadras, supo que tenía razón.

Las instalaciones del centro comercial habían sido modificadas con fluida habilidad en corto tiempo debido a que un número reducido de sus miembros había sabido organizar sus dones, manejar sus influencias y finalmente lanzarse al estrellato con firmeza, siendo la figura de su líder la más característica de todo el mercado.

El gran monumento que se cernía en la entrada donde ellas se bajaron después de pagar su transporte indicaba un largo parlamento de agradecimiento hacia los habitantes de Waterfall por apoyar sus sueños para finalizar con la firma del líder del grupo, su característica abreviatura que citaba MTT.

Frisk no tardó en arrastrar a la enfermera fuera de turno hacia adentro con real entusiasmo, a la extranjera ese tipo de lugares llamativos y actualizados le parecían de lo más fascinantes; por otro lado, Arial sentía que había quedado atascada en una época primitiva, apreciando por mucho más los libros voluminosos y pesados, las estancias en casa junto al fuego y las cartas, apenas y contaba con un celular —que le había regalado Gerson en un afán por contar con una comunicación inmediata ante la falta de tiempo para escribirle cartas— para notificarse de vez en cuando con los pocos contactos que tenía, aunque nunca había requerido mucho de ello por lo mismo.

Por lo que se limitaba a sonreír por amabilidad para no estropear el ánimo de su joven amiga, pues genuinamente se encontraba contenta de pasar tiempo con ella.

La chica se detuvo a comprar un par de palomitas en un puesto mientras la mujer observaba el excéntrico espectáculo que se presentaba ante ella en la plaza, donde un hombre de piel morena mostraba sus múltiples cicatrices en el cuerpo al carecer de camisa. Su corazón vibró con inquietud al percibir una sensación áspera en sus manos, como si estuviese tocando esas cicatrices y la misma percepción la hizo sumergirse en un estado de desasosiego, donde perdió el aire de golpe. Se sintió débil y fría, percibiendo como pequeñas gotas de sudor se deslizaban por su piel hasta perderse en el suelo.

El hombre ingresó un cuchillo en su boca, provocando que Arial ahogara un pequeño chillido de sorpresa, despabilándose un poco de su desazón siendo sustituida por preocupación para el hombre. Conocía a ese muchacho, lo había visto muchas veces detener los carros junto a otro grupo de mendigos para poder conseguir algo de dinero con sus arriesgados espectáculos, ahora, gracias al talento del esfuerzo, podía hacer sus exóticas funciones en un escenario. El cuchillo salió disparado hacia arriba, dando vueltas en el cielo, para caer con total control a su mano. Continuó escupiendo cuchillos como si de semillas de sandía se trataran hasta que aparentemente se quedó vacío, atrapando todos y cada uno de ellos sin cortarse. Para finalmente, colocar un cerillo en su boca y provocar una llamarada, agitando su rubio cabello. Las felicitaciones inundaron la plaza mientras que el hombre hacía una torpe reverencia y sonreía de manera torcida.

—Hey —palmeó el hombro de la mujer provocando que esta se girara sorprendida hacia esa dirección al estar pendiente de la exhibición—. Traje palomitas y... ¿en serio te quedaste viendo al loco Dummy realizar su acto? Pensé que no te gustaba ver como se introducía objetos corto punzantes o se hacía arder o se cortaba o s-

—No me gusta y es Madummy Blook, Frisk —cortó antes de continuar escuchando la larga lista de laceraciones que se sabía con respecto al reconocido y excéntrico mendigo. Aunque ahora ya no era un pobre de la calle que luchaba por sobrevivir, pero la imagen de él como tal era difícil de borrar.

—Aún recuerdo cuando su navaja atravesó su pierna y tú te bajaste del auto solamente para reprenderlo y atenderlo —Recordó la muchacha riéndose un poco de lo alterada que se había puesto su amiga al ir detrás del hombre por su descuido.

—Ya... si... —emitió llevándose un maíz explotado a su boca, masticándolo mientras observaba de reojo como Mad empezaba su siguiente acto—. Vámonos de aquí antes de que le grite "¡cuidado!"cada diez segundos —finalizó riendo un poco, al final, si que había llegado a un lugar con su bizarra habilidad. Solamente esperaba que no se provocara más cicatrices arriesgándose de más.

—Seguro —contestó la joven tomando de la mano a su amiga e ingresando más adentro del el centro comercial—. Se me antoja una Glamburguesa y quizás le lleve una Legendary Hero a Chara, y... ¡Oh! Se me había olvidado mencionarte, ¡hay nueva mercancía en esa repostería que tanto te gusta! Podemos pasaaaaaarrr... verrrrr... quieres...

—¿Qué? —inquirió al escuchar distorsionado lo último que había dicho su amiga— ¿Cómo dices?

—Dije que si... quiereeeeessss... pasarrrrr...

—¿Frisk?

La claridad en el léxico de su amiga comenzó a decaer gradualmente, provocando que la mujer tuviese dificultades para entenderle y por más que pidiera que lo repitiera, tal parecía que Frisk tampoco podía escucharla, continuando su animada plática de una forma unilateral de la cual la menor no se percataba al continuar con sus ánimos por los cielos.

La situación se empeoró cuando se dio cuenta de que tampoco podía escuchar nada de lo que estaba a su alrededor, todo su panorama se movía lentamente, perdiendo su color y adquiriéndose marcados tonos sepias y negros. Su palma soltó la mano de Frisk sin percatarse, llamándola para que se volteara, sintiendo como una fuerza la mantenía fija en su lugar, más la chica continuó moviéndose hacia adelante emitiendo suaves risas que le llegaban a la mujer como lejanos y distorsionados ecos. Empleó una fuerza mayor en sus piernas para alcanzarla, soltando la bolsa de palomitas en el proceso, pero el intento era inútil, no podía escapar o moverse.

Entonces, escucho una hueca carcajada. Tan clara y cercana que solamente tuvo que apenas girar su cabeza para encontrar el origen de la risa. Su garganta se secó, su taquicardia se disparó y sus ojos se abrieron como platos al reconocer la fisonomía del hombre que había visto en la zona donde marcó para retirarse de su trabajo, luciendo un acomodado traje junto a un sombrero de copa alta para protegerse del sol. De su cuello colgaba una máscara blanca con dos cuencas, de donde resaltaban algunas de las grietas que iban a juego con las cicatrices de su rostro.

Su imagen continuaba en escala sepia pero eso solamente remarcaba con más ímpetu el frío amatista de sus ojos.

Se encontraba sentado en una solitaria mesa muy cerca de ella, observándole de reojo con su sonrisa torcida, como si se estuviera burlando de sus intentos por escapar. Hizo un gesto con el sombrero como si de un saludo se tratase y se lo retiró de la cabeza, colocándolo en la mesa. Apareciendo en un pestañeo justo enfrente de Arial, tomándola de los hombros con un pequeño índice de fuerza, asegurándose que ella no retrocediera de él.

—Buenos días... —El rostro tranquilo del hombre se distorsionó en una gran sonrisa macabra que abarcó todo su rostro, oscureciendo su semblante, impidiéndole ver más allá de esa mirada oscura que le llenó de pavor—... _muñeca_.

Pegó un salto inundada en sudor siendo incapaz de gritar por el agudo nudo en su garganta que estaba cortando su respiración. Aspiró aire como pudo auxiliándose de su boca para no desmayarse por falta del mismo mientras se pasaba el dorso de su mano por la frente para tratar de limpiarse la humedad de la zona.

Cerró los ojos con tal de encontrar un equilibrio en su interior y que pudiera relajarse, a lo que concluyó que recostarse un poco en la cama sería buena idea. Por lo que comenzó a declinar su cuerpo lentamente para acomodarse entre sus almohadas. El tacto inmensurablemente suave acogió su cuerpo con plenitud consiguiendo el efecto de serenarla poco a poco, e incluso, sintió como el sueño regresaba a su cuerpo, sintiéndose pesaba y lista para retomar algo de descanso, olvidando lo que en un inicio la había despertado con tanta rudeza.

_«Hmm... Que suave... Un momento»._

Sus palmas amagaron la cama con un tacto más crítico, espantando la agraciada sensación de unos segundos atrás, sustituyéndola por un acrecentado pánico que le hizo pelar los ojos exageradamente. Ella solamente contaba con una almohada en su cama, una vieja cama matrimonial con un colchón áspero y duro que había sido el primer mueble que su padre había comprado al mudarse a Waterfall. Recordaría la textura y el olor del mueble incluso si no hubiera dormido por semanas, y se encontrase completamente necesitada de una siesta.

Por en cambio, la textura que sus palmas estaban tocando en esos precisos momentos discrepaba enteramente de todo lo que conocía. Suave, blanda, tibia y con tendencia a hundirse por su complexión amortiguadora, incluso, podía sentir un lejano olor a cigarro mezclado con velas aromáticas.

Se levantó de regreso sin siquiera pestañear, contemplando en nueva cuenta el ambiente que le rodeaba y sintiendo como el sudor volvía a ser expulsado de su cuerpo, frío y lento, desvariando por su pálida piel.

La cama donde estaba podría ser fácilmente el triple de lo que vendría siendo el colchón en su hogar, con un cubrecama de azul oscuro y una frazada encima de púrpura pastel. Su diminuto cuerpo abarcaba apenas la cuarta parte del mueble y al encoger sus piernas, apresada por el desconcierto y el pánico, se volvió casi indistinguible su forma humana, siendo un punto blanco y rubio en la inmensidad de colores fríos.

Del mueble se alzaban cuatro columnas de madera barnizaba, las cuales sostenían unas cortinas traslúcidas del mismo color de la colcha, lo que le permitía visualizar con un cierto porcentaje de error ocular, lo que se encontraba fuera. Un largo armario que casi abarcaba casi toda la parte izquierda de la habitación de no ser por una puerta extra que no pertenecía al mueble, un par de ventanas altas a la derecha, de donde podía ver los últimos rayos del Sol, ¿o eran los primeros? Una pequeña chimenea en medio de las ventanas. Un mueble con un espejo enorme y finalmente una cómoda al costado derecho de donde sobresalía una lámpara de noche.

Hizo una mueca, ¿dónde estaba? ¿Le habían golpeado la cabeza y había despertado en un palacio de ensueño?

Se abrazó a sí misma como si de esa manera pudiera obtener todas las respuestas, bastó con rozar la seda fina y amarilla que descansaba en su cuerpo para perder el aire en un momento. Las imágenes de la noche anterior desgarraron su nube de incertidumbre, alumbrándola dolorosamente con la luz de la verdad, sacándola de su bruma sin ningún ápice de delicadeza de la misma forma en que el dolor de sus extremidades resintieron lo acontecido la noche pasada, como si de la misma forma en que la brumazón se había mantenido en su corazón también se hubiera olvidado del dolor de su cuerpo.

Se revolvió el cabello con ansiedad al tener la necesidad de hacer algo con las manos ante la picazón que poseyó sus ojos. Lágrimas ácidas y calientes salieron de sus globos oculares haciendo arder todo a su paso, ahogando sus gemidos en su garganta.

Esto **no** podía ser verdad.

Su respiración se entrecortó, provocando un ataque de hipo. **No** había sido una pesadilla. **No** había sido una alucinación. Todo aquello del día anterior, el rapto en el taxi, la separación de su amiga, Frisk desmayada, ella encerrada en una larga recámara, los ojos amatistas deslumbrando en la oscuridad mediante sus manos iban despojándola de su protección...

Apartó la cortina de un tirón y dio un salto fuera de la cama con precipitación, sintió las náuseas carcomiendo su cuerpo y unas inmensas ganas de alejarse de ahí lo más rápido que podía, más su apresurado movimiento le impidió notar como la ropa que vestía era muchísimo más larga de lo que jamás había previsto, tropezándose con su propio camisón y cayendo sin protección hacia el alfombrado suelo rojizo.

Una vez se reincorporó sentándose en el suelo, se permitió observar cómo el camisón le llegaba un poco más abajo de los tobillos y le quedaba ligeramente ajustado de la cintura. Ella no se había cambiado, ¡ni siquiera tenía en su guardarropa alguna bata para dormir! ¡Y menos una tan fina! ¡No podía creer que incluso se hubieran aprovechado de su profundo sueño para hacerle eso!

Aunque supuso que amanecer desnuda hubiese sido un golpe con agua fría más desquiciado, por lo que terminó abrazando su camisón con agradecimiento de estar ahí presente sobre ella.

Se incorporó con lentitud percatándose de dos cosas. No estaba en la oficina con el piano. Y estaba sola o al menos, a simple vista no parecía haber nadie más.

Estiró su brazo y tomó lo primero que sus dedos tocaron, y que según ella, podría defenderla. Una pequeña lámpara de noche yacía entre sus dedos mediante ella avanzaba por la habitación con los ojos abiertos en demasía en la búsqueda de algún cuerpo extraño que amenazase su seguridad, aprovechando para explorar el lugar desconocido en el cual había despertado, pese a que este se miraba de lo más seguro. ¿Aún continuaba en la mansión Gaster o había sido trasladada a otro lugar? Los tapizados extremadamente detallados de la pared le daban la impresión que seguía en el mismo edificio, más ahora estaba en una habitación distinta.

Abrió el armario envainando su defensa al instante en que había deslizado la puerta para ver su interior donde no había más que cajas, dos muebles con cuatro gavetas y varios conjuntos de ropas colgadas a lo largo con fundas protectoras de polvo que impedían saber su contenido.

Arrastró los pies hacia la otra puerta que yacía junto al armario, dejando la anterior abierta, moviéndose con sigilo y en silencio, tratando de identificar cualquier otro ruido extraño. Pero nada, no había nada más que soledad y silencio sobre ella.

La siguiente puerta cedió con facilidad al girar la perilla y empujarla hacia adentro deslumbrando entonces un muy lujoso y fino baño, amplio y brillante como de esas historias que terminaba describiéndole Frisk de sus novelas. El azulejo blanco estaba tan limpio que podía ver su reflejo en él y los rayos del Sol alumbraban la bañera y regadera del fondo. Sin pensárselo mucho, cerró la puerta con lentitud un tanto absorta por lo que había visto, dando una rápida y última inspección a la zona.

_«¿Estaré alucinando? Quizás la impresión fue demasiado grande para mí y aún no reacciono»._

Con total seguridad a que aquello podría hacerla reaccionar, acomodó la lámpara con sus dos manos y, sin una pizca de delicadeza, la estampó en su cabeza con toda sus fuerzas. Se quejó de inmediato, soltando el objeto en el acto, provocando que el mismo rompiese su reflector de luz, esparciendo sus cristales entorno a sus piernas mientras ella tocaba la zona donde se había golpeado.

—Supongo que no... —susurró en un quejido cerrando uno de sus ojos más cercanos a la zona afectada por el golpe.

Vió con nerviosismo los trozos en el suelo, juntando sus piernas lo más que podía mientras identificaba que caminó tomar para no incrustarse nada al permanecer descalza. Más todas sus opciones fueron descartadas al escuchar que la puerta de la entrada sonaba un suave toqueteo.

Se tapo la boca para no decir nada pensando que de esa manera la persona afuera se iría al intuir que continuaba dormida. Permaneciendo en silencio, fue agachándose para tomar la lámpara, ahora con carencia de foco, para que pudiera cumplir la misión que ella le había encomendado. Defenderla.

Los golpes en la puerta continuaron un rato más y al no escuchar respuesta, la persona afuera decidió girar la perilla con lentitud, emitiendo un largo chirrido mediante se movía y abría la puerta.

Arial se enderezó provocando que moviera una de sus piernas atrás y se incrustara levemente uno de los vidrios, ahogando una queja por el dolor, sin deshacer su postura torpe de defensa.

A la habitación ingresó una pequeña figura que la descoloco lo suficiente para perder su postura de defensa. Los rayos del Sol iluminaban una parte de su cuerpo mientras que las sombras adornaban el otro extremo. Entró con los ojos cerrados, sonriendo confianzudamente hasta llegar al centro de la habitación sin percatarse que Arial se encontraba a unos pocos pasos de ella, a un costado suyo.

Su largo cabello azabache arreglado en una adorable trenza, su vestido negro algo flojo por lo delgada de su figura y lo grande de la vestimenta para ella. Un delantal gris que iba a juego con su protector en la cabeza. Con su postura firme y recta, con una mano en pecho y la otra tras su espalda. Distinguiendo un tono de piel aún más pálido que el de ella, casi que le parecía hecha de papel.

—Buenos días, señori-

Abrió las ventanas de su alma, identificando un tono gris apagado. Su sonrisa y expresión se vio congelada al abrir los ojos, Arial notó que su atención estaba en la cama, a lo que ella recordó que se encontraba vacía.

Notó como uno de los ojos de la chica sufría un tic nervioso y comenzaba a respirar con algo de dificultad, como si estuviera asustada. Volteando rápidamente en todas direcciones, deshaciendo su postura recta por una más ansiosa, hasta que la identificó de pie, con su propia posición de defensa más relajada al estar atenta a su reacciones.

—¡Señorita! —gritó con fuerza con un tono en especial chillón—. ¡¿Qué hace fuera de su ca-...?!

La chica dio unos pasos adelante para acercarse a Arial, fragmentando un trozo de vidrio del foco que se había dispersado. La pequeña levantó su pulcros y lustrados zapatos negros para identificar que es lo que había pisado. Hizo una mueca preocupada al ver que se trataba de vidrio, sus grandes ojos buscaron más de ese material punzante y ahogó una exclamación asustada al verificar que la rubia estaba rodeada de ella.

—¡No se mueva! —retomó de vuelta corriendo fuera de ahí—. ¡No tardó nada!

—Espe-

Su voz fue un suspiro ante la apresurada carrera que pegó la niña sin tomarle importancia en cerrar la puerta. Dejando nuevamente sola la habitación con un renovado sentido de la desorientación.

¿Quién era esa niña? ¿De donde había salido? ¿Cómo había llegado ahí? ¿Qué conexión tenía con ese lugar? ¿Era algún trabajador? ¿Por qué se había dirigido a buscarla? ¿Por qué le hablaba con tanto respeto?

Mediante cada pregunta retumbaba en su cabeza, se abría paso con suma delicadeza fuera del campo afilado de vidrios, tratando de encontrar alguna respuesta a todas sus incógnitas, pero solamente salían más y más ante su ignorancia de los hechos globales.

La niña parecía ser una trabajadora por esa vestimenta tan formal que le hacía recordar a una mucama, y a la vez, era demasiado joven para realmente serlo. Al menos que el Lord de Snowdin resultase ser también un explotador de niños.

_«A esta altura, lo veo capaz de todo»_. Agregó haciendo una mueca y frunciendo el ceño con desaprobación mientras se movía fuera del campo de vidrios.

Una vez lejos de ellos, se dirigió a la puerta aún abierta con la intención de salir de ahí al concluir que no había nada ni nadie dentro de la habitación que podía impedírselo. La pequeña podría ser algo que le llamase la atención, pero no podía olvidar que también deseaba salir de ahí.

Tenía que encontrar a su amiga. Frisk debía estar bien, solamente tenía que confirmarlo.

Su mano apenas rozó la madera de la puerta cuando esta se hizo a un lado con brusquedad y posteriormente se cerrara de una patada. Arial retrocedió al sentir el aire caliente que expulsaba el cuerpo de la fatigada chica. Un larga escoba, una pala y una caja de un tamaño casi de su tórax eran las cosas que apenas y podían cargar en sus delgados brazos. Aspirando aire con todas sus fuerzas para recuperar lo perdido en la corrida.

—¡Le dije que no-...! ¡Bueno no importa! —Se interrumpió a si misma dejando caer los objetos de limpieza al suelo, sosteniendo con más fuerza solamente la caja grande.

En tapa podía leerse claramente "Gaster" debajo de una calavera con una cruz negra hecha de huesos en el fondo. Dicho logotipo no le dio para nada buena espina a la mujer a lo que atinó a reírse nerviosamente mientras trataba de hacer a la chica a un lado.

—Perdona, yo realmente no quiero est-

—¡Siéntese! —replicó ignorando su voz y también su decisión de hacerle caso al haberle tomado del brazo y arrastrarla de nuevo a la cama.

Naturalmente, Arial intentó zafarse de su brusco agarre tratando de no verse grosera al no saber con qué tipo de persona estaba tratando. Sumado a que solamente era una niña, no podía juzgarla de inmediato por lo que hacía, quizás ella no sabía su situación. Quizás podía ayudarla si hablaba con ella.

—Oye, pero en serio debo de ir- ¡ah!

De un par de movimientos, la joven chica movió el protector de la cama y obligó a Arial a sentarse en la misma, provocando que por lo suave del colchón ella terminara hundiéndose sin remedio, quedando desprotegida.

—Primero, debo revisar la herida y... —La chica parecía hablar consigo misma en susurros, como si estuviera recitando la indicación que le dieron para seguirla al pie de la letra.

Levantó ambos pies de Arial, forzándola a permanecer recostada sin mucha movilidad.

—Disculpa...

—Parece que no es nada, pero por las dudas limpiaré y colocaré un vendaje después.

—No es nada, apenas y me rozo...

—Prepararé el baño, seguro usted quiere asearse un poco.

—Hey...

Mientras más intentos hacia Arial en comunicarse, la chica parecía cada vez más sorda, tal era la excentricidad de ello que la rubia terminó preguntando si lo era solamente para tantear una reacción. Se llevó una sorpresa al notar como la chica la miraba por primera vez desde su regreso y negaba como si su comentario fuera incongruente mientras se encogía de hombros.

Entonces, ¿estaba ignorándola adrede?

La niña se movía por la habitación limpiando el desastre del bombillo y revisando los cajones con gran agilidad y destreza. ¿Ya había estado ahí antes? Sintió su estómago revolcarse con perturbación, ¿Gaster la había traído antes? ¿Ella había sido otra víctima del poderío del hombre al igual que ella? ¿Acaso ser una trabajadora de aquel lugar sería su destino? ¿No podría volver a su casa? ¿Qué pasaría con Frisk? ¿Tendría ese mismo destino? ¡¿Por eso no estaba él ahí?!

Quería ver a Frisk.

Con ese pensamiento, dio un salto fuera de la cama dispuesta a salir de ahí. ¿Cuantas más chicas habría con ese mismo desenlace? ¿Cuanto tiempo llevaban ahí?

Wingdings Gaster era un verdadero desgraciado. Todo lo que había escuchado de él, todo aquello que se decía del Lord de Snowdin afuera, era solamente un burdo chiste a lo que realmente era. Tenía que informarle a alguien, no podía permitirle hacer lo que quisiera. Tenía en sus manos la capacidad de impedir que alguien más pasará por esas aguas y detenerlo.

—¿A donde va? —La voz fría y el agarre aún más gélido de la niña le impidió dar un paso más— ¡Por el Ángel! —Su tono se derritió misteriosamente—. ¡Está usted tan fría y tiesa! Que desconsiderado de mi parte.

La niña dejó caer sobre los hombros de Arial una bata de baño que casi arrastraba también por su tamaño tan poco adecuado para ella.

—Seguro usted está desesperaba por un tibio baño, ¿no? —agregó en una risilla como si fuera lo obvio—. Eso estará listo en un segundo, acompáñeme.

Esta vez, fue Arial quien detuvo su andar, tomándola de un brazo para luego acercarla y sujetarla de los hombros. La rubia estaba pálida antinaturalmente por aquellas ideas cada vez más crueles y deshumanizas que se formaban en su cabeza con respecto al señor de la tierra donde siempre nieva. Por nada en el mundo quería dejar a una pequeña niña en aquellos lugares, si huía, sería con su amiga y con cualquiera que desease librarse de él.

—No tienes que hacer esto, yo... —comenzó un tanto dubitativa de como decírselo, pero con firmeza a continuar.

—¡Claro que si! ¡Me encargaron cuidarte, duh! —contestó inmediatamente retomando el poder del agarre y arrastrando a Arial hacia la habitación del baño.

—¡Este lugar es peligroso! ¡Debemos irnos! —Sin ápice de querer rendirse, añadió la rubia, luchando por ganar de nuevo su atención negándose a ir a donde le llevaba.

—¡Tonterías! No hay lugar más seguro, no debe preocuparse por ello.

—¡Él te hará daño!

—¿Él? ¡Oh! ¡Habla de mi Lord! No debe afligirse, regresará pronto por la noche.

—¡Escúchame! ¡Tú-!

—¡Debo probar el agua!

La larga trenza se agitó cuando la chica dio la patada para cerrar la puerta del baño para luego echarse a correr hacia la ducha, donde fue tocando las tres perillas que había, regulándolas.

Conmocionada y un tanto fastidiada, Arial se acercó lentamente a ver qué es lo que hacía. ¿Cómo es que siempre la interrumpía? ¿Acaso estaba intentando desviar el tema? ¿Acaso le resultaba algo muy doloroso? Incluso había nombrado al Lord de Snowdin con un tono de alegría marcado a todos sus demás diálogos.

Hizo una mueca, ¿era posible que esa niña estuviera de parte de Gaster? ¿Cómo un hombre como él podría tener respaldo? ¿Estaría obligando a la pequeña a trabajar para él?

—¡El agua está perfecta! Acérquese y pruébela.

La habitación de baño no tardó en empañarse con el calor y los vellos se le erizaron por el cambio de ambiente. La ducha estaba sacando vapor convirtiéndola en el punto clave para el desequilibrio en la temperatura.

Arial acercó su dedo hacia el agua corriendo, chorro que había notado que la chica lo había tocado antes. El agua fluía caliente, un agradable calor que le recorrió la espalda como un escalofrío. Su cuerpo frío clamaba por sumergirse en esas aguas.

—Espero que el baño sea de su agrado —escuchó agregar a su costado—. Le lavaría el cabello y la espalda si usted lo desea, estoy aquí a vuestro servicio.

—¿Quién eres? ¿Qué es este lugar? ¿Qué quieres? ¿Por qué haces esto? ¡¿Por qué no captas que estoy tratando d-?!

—Señorita, cálmese —torció sus labios en una sonrisa un tanto forzada—. Mi nombre es Klein Goner —entonó dando una leve reverencia—. Y soy la servidumbre que está bajo su cuidado por petición del Lord de Snowdin, Wingdings Gaster.

—¿Qué...?

¿Gaster le había dejado a esta niña a su cuidado? ¿Qué ganaba con eso? ¿Por qué lo haría? ¿Era alguna manera de expirarse de lo que le había hecho, llenándola de lujos y atendiendo sus caprichos? ¡Ella no necesitaba de nada de eso! ¡Solamente se quería ir!

—No tiene que comprender usted las acciones de nuestro Lord —comentó esta vez riéndose suavemente mientras le removía la bata de baño y la colocaba a un costado, colgada—. Todo fue demasiado precipitado, pero no podía negarme. A mi Lord le pareció fundamental que fuera una chica quien le acompañase el resto del día, aunque tampoco tenía muchas opciones. Hay pocas mujeres en la mansión, por lo que me siento honrada de que me haya escogido a mí.

Mediante hablaba, sus brazos recorrían suavemente el cuerpo de la rubia, por lo que la misma al estar atenta a escucharla y un tanto impactada por la nueva información que rebotaba en su mente, no puso ninguna especie de resistencia hasta que sintió como la chica le baja el camisón. Colocó su mano impidiendo que aquello continuara y sintió su rostro arder de calor.

—¡¿Qué haces?!

—La ropa se remueve para asearse.

—¡Puedo hacerlo yo sola!

Klein se quedó con las manos en el aire, flexionando su cuello a un costado. Parecía estarse pensando algo muy seriamente al haber fruncido el ceño un poco.

—Puedo ayudar...

—¡No es necesario! ¡Gracias!

Arial jalo de la cortina de la ducha para crear una muralla entre la de pelo azabache y ella. La chica se quedó un rato más en la misma posición, podía saberlo por la silueta deformada tras la cortina traslúcida de color morado. Segundos después, dio media vuelta y camino al fondo de la habitación donde Arial ya no pudo saber su ubicación.

Suspiro profundamente cuestionándose si debía continuar con el labor de removerse la ropa. Más, al sentir el vapor traspasar sus poros con exquisita delicia y escuchar el agua correr, concluyó que sería un desperdicio no usarlo cuando ya estaba preparado. Por lo que termino por quitarse lo que le faltaba, ahogando un gritillo al identificar ciertas marcas en su piel.

—¿Sucede algo? —atenta a todo lo que sucedía, cuestionó la voz aguda de Klein al fondo.

—N-No... —suspiro sacando la mano para colgar su ropa donde había visto colgar la salida del baño—. ¿Estas... espiando?

—Estoy de espaldas por si le surge algo, pero si prefiere que salga...

—Por favor.

El sonido de la puerta se escuchó con retraso después de su petición, como si la chica hubiera renegado la petición de inmediato para finalmente aceptarla. Aún estando sola por fin, Arial tenía la impresión de que los grandes ojos de la chicas continuaban observando analíticamente lo que hacía.

Sumergió su primera mano en el agua y la alejó inmediatamente al serle de lo más extraño bañarse con agua caliente. En su habitación no había tal cosa, solía bañarse con el agua fría de la madrugada, lo cual la ayudaba a despertarse de inmediato. Aunque tenía la sensación que si decidía asearse con la temperatura ambiente de Snowdin terminaría congelándose antes de ponerse el jabón. Waterfall podía ser algo frío en invierno, pero no podría jamás compararse al siempre invernal Snowdin.

Sumergió todo su cuerpo de inmediato, pasando con suma delicadeza sus dedos a travez de su cuerpo desnudo, recreando en su mente la ubicación de las marcas en su cuerpo apenas visibles. Pequeños chupetones rosas que asaltaban a la vista inmediatamente en su pálida tez.

Con los ojos cerrados y el agua mojando su rostro, tuvo la impresión de sentir los roces de unos dedos ásperos en el mismo lugar donde se ubicaban las pequeñas hematomas, frotando con un obsceno deseo su dermis, sintiendo el calor de un aliento fantasmal a la altura de su cuello mediante las caricias recreadas se retorcían adentrándose más en su mente.

Sus ojos abiertos cuál platos buscaron inmediatamente el jabón mientras cerraba la perilla, teniendo cierta dificultad para alcanzarlo a causa de la altura, pero consiguiéndolo igualmente. Frotó el producto, sin ningún ápice de delicadeza, contra su piel como si de esa manera pueda espantar la sensación sepulcral que amenazaba con volver a su psique con sólo cerrar los ojos.

Sucio...

Enjuago sus piernas provocando que la espuma se extendiera por su cuerpo.

Tan sucio...

Lavó su cabello enredado con brutalidad, pero por más qué desgastara el producto sobre su cuerpo, no podía evitar pensar que continuaba sucio. Marcado. Manchado.

Sintió un nudo en la garganta que le impidió llorar, dejando la sensación amarga prevalecer por más tiempo ahí. ¿Por qué le había hecho eso? ¿Cómo había sido posible que le haya pasado eso?

Terminó por asear su cabello con un producto que le permitió sentir una mayor suavidad, al igual que el agua lavo toda la espuma de su dermis, sin embargo, la sensación asfixiante no abandonó su ser por el desagüe como la espuma, permaneció en su garganta y en su pecho, incrustado como un vidrio en su corazón. Supurando lentamente, burlándose de ella.

—¿Y ahora...? —cuestionó al girar su cabeza en búsqueda de la bata de baño que había visto cuando esta ya estaba tendida en un hueco de la cortina—. Pensé que te habías ido.

—Regrese al escuchar que el agua se detuvo.

Arial no tenía ganas de discutir o continuar cuestionando, el agua caliente había logrado tranquilizarla, permitiéndole contemplar su avanzar con una mayor claridad.

No quería encontrarse de nuevo con Gaster, por lo que identificaría primero la ubicación de su amiga y saldrían ambas de ahí. Intentaría indagar sobre cuál era la relación que tenía Klein con el Lord, de ser alguien devota o no a él debía de proponerle traerla consigo, pero al final, sería decisión de la pequeña. Por más que se la quisiera llevar, no podía obligarla. Habían cosas que solamente uno puede entender porque hacerlas o dejar de hacerlas.

Y para ello, tenía que admitir que debía de dejar de llamar la atención. Podría ser que su actitud ansiosa hubiese levantado más de alguna sospecha, por lo que ahora tenía que actuar con serenidad si deseaba conseguir lo que quería.

Podía hacerlo. Tenía que ser paciente y tolerante, pero sobretodo, mantenerse alerta en todo momento.

Desconocía si afuera de ahí se encontraban también esos chicos enmascarados, así que tenía que estar atenta a esquivarlos o desviarse de su camino. Serían un problema para ambas. Tampoco sabía cuántas personas más habían afuera. Literalmente, estaba encerrada en un fortaleza.

Tomó la bata y se la colocó secándose el cabello levemente en el proceso. Aspiro profundo y abrió la cortina ganándose inmediatamente la atención de la mirada gris de la más joven.

Arial sonrió con gentileza. Debía actuar rápido y tenía poco tiempo. Apenas recordaba los lugares que le habían mostrado anoche y aquello no era ni la mitad de la mansión, por lo que tenía reducidas vías de escape que debía tener en cuenta al encontrar a su amiga. Y su única fuente de información aparentemente accesible era la dama de compañía que él mismo Gaster le había impuesto.

—Muy bien... ¿Qué es lo que sigue ahora?

...

—Estoy segura que este par de zarcillos se verán perfectos en usted, señorita.

—Espera un momento, ¡ay!

Llevo sus dedos inmediatamente a su lóbulo izquierdo al padecer una molestia para nada despreciable, sintiendo un arete en esa zona que había pasado vacía por años.

En su niñez y parte de adolescencia, había usado zarcillos como cualquier otra chica. Aretes sencillos de diferentes colores. Pero al decidir que iba a dedicarse a la medicina al igual que su padre, había preferido deshacerse de ese accesorio al ser un objeto innecesario y a veces estorboso en su profesión, por lo que sentir nuevamente uno en su lóbulo le resultaba extraño y un tanto doloroso por la poca costumbre que tenía con ello.

Klein aprovechó su distracción para colocar el otro en la siguiente oreja, cosa que sobrevino en otra queja por parte de la rubia.

—¡Listooooooo! ¡Awww, es usted muy hermosa!

La mujer asintió como si estuviera de acuerdo pese a que discrepaba completamente de su afirmación.

Se miraba en el gran espejo junto al armario y lo único que miraba era... alguna especie de embutido mal enrollado. El vestido estaba apretando su cintura sin piedad alguna y del corsé ni se diga, apenas podía respirar con lo ajustado que estaba, ¿quién usaba corsé hoy en día? Con razón habían quedado obsoletos, su uso era todo un suplicio, imaginaba sus senos gritar por ayuda. Las largas medias era un buen detalle, al menos eso si le gustaba al contrario de su pomposo vestido que presuntuosamente le impediría agacharse, y, aunque aún no lo había intentado, podía jurar que también le sería difícil caminar al prácticamente estarlo arrastrando.

—Tiene usted que abrigarse muy bien~.

Como si las mangas largas del vestido no fuesen suficientes, la chica colocó un abrigo sobre sus hombros y arregló su cabello por quinta vez, era como si la media coleta junto a sus rizos danzar con libertad se deshicieran cada segundo.

—Ya está lista —asintió animadamente ignorando la cara de incomodidad que tenía su señorita.

—¿Lista para qué? —Se incorporó con curiosidad.

¿Entonces estaba alistándola para salir de la mansión? Eso le ayudaría mucho a conocer los alrededores de la misma y establecer las rutas que le beneficiarían para escabullirse de ahí.

—Para el desayuno, claro —respondió monótonamente peinando su cabello una vez más, parecía que el color de las hebras doradas la hipnotizaba.

La mujer se reincorporó, girándose con un gesto de incredulidad hacia la pequeña chica quien solamente ladeó su cabeza sin comprender su marcada expresión confusa.

—¿Qué has dicho?

—¡Ya está usted lista! —exclamó de nuevo desviando su pregunta, aferrándose a su brazo para dirigirla a la salida—. Ya ganamos suficiente tiempo para que todo estuviera preparado, seguro le encantará.

—Oyeeee, esperaaaaa.

Haciendo caso omiso a su queja, Klein arrastró a cómo pudo a la rubia hacia afuera de la habitación. La mujercita caminaba torpemente de manera marcada, pese a haberle colocado una venda en su supuesta herida por el vidrio, la niña le había obligado a ponerse un tacón bajo que ahora le estaba dificultando el movimiento al ser un accesorio que ella no solía usar, sumado al pomposo e incómodo vestido que le hacía ponerle. ¿No había algo menos extravagante? No veía sentido en arreglarse tanto solamente para ir a desayunar, quizás ¿planeaba sacarla luego?

Al salir se topó con una infinidad de puertas cerradas y un largo pasillo que no tardó en reconocer pese a haberlo visto una sola vez, sus sospechas fueron confirmadas al pasar enfrente de una peculiar puerta, aquella en la cual podía asegurar que se encontraba un piano de lúgubres adornos y un escritorio dentro. Era el lugar donde había sido atraída por aquella melodía del tormento.

—Esa es la oficina de Lord Gaster —atajó la chica queriéndose lucir en sus conocimientos de la casa, desconociendo que Arial lo sabía muy bien—. Casi siempre está cerrado y cuando el Lord está ahí está estrictamente prohibido acercarse al menos que sea algo muy importante —indicó sin dejar de caminar, sacando de su delantal un manojo de llaves.

Bueno, al menos ahora tenía claro que de haber estado alguien cerca, tampoco podrían haberla ayudado si su jefe había puesto aquel dictamen. ¿Sería que lo había colocado para poder hacer de las suyas en la oscuridad? ¿Cuantas chicas más habían tenido su desdicha de quedar cautivas con aquel hombre? ¿Era algo repetitivo? ¿Qué pasó con ellas? ¿Que sería de ella? ¿Qué planeaba atendiéndola de esa manera sabiendo lo que había hecho?

Sin poderlo soportar, llevó su mano a su cabeza como si de esa manera pudiera aliviar la dolencia que cada pregunta formulada internamente le ocasionaba. Eran demasiadas dudas y no entendía nada. Quería resolver el misterio que había desencadenado su captura y la de su amiga, quería encontrar una razón por la que había tenido que padecer lo de la noche anterior, quería comprender porque actuaba de esa manera el Lord de Snowdin y quizás, al haber solventado todas sus dudas, podría irse la culpa y la pena que sentía al no haber podido hacer algo para impedirlo y haber atraído a Frisk a su trágico destino.

La puerta que tanto había deseado que se abría anoche, cedió con normalidad ante la llave que Klein poseía y por fin, lograba respirar fuera de aquel lugar que la asfixiaba.

_«Frisk»._

Ni lenta ni perezosa, Arial se soltó del agarre distraído de la de cabellos negros y corrió en la dirección donde aquel adolescente alto le había traído, escuchando detrás ella los gritos de su dama de compañía. Corrió con dificultad, casi pegando saltos para poder avanzar más rápidamente, la torpeza era tan clara que a pocos metros de llegar a la puerta que buscaba, terminó tropezándose sin remedio, siendo arrastrada por el piso por la velocidad que llevaba.

—¡Señorita! —Angustiada, Klein corrió hasta ella y sentó a su lado para ayudarle a levantarse, revisando todo su cuerpo ante un evidente temor de que se hubiese lastimado gravemente mientras escuchaba como su protegida se quejaba en bajo por impacto.

—Por favor... —Sin saber bien que esperar tras la puerta, atinó a suplicar en voz baja levantando una de sus manos para señalar la puerta—. Ábrela, por favor...

—La ayudaré a levantarse —alegó más preocupada por su salud física que por lo que pedía, enrollando sus brazos debajo de su ropa para auxiliarla a levantarse.

Arial apretó el brazo de la chica y se giró para enfrentarla con franqueza.

—¿Tienes la llave de esa puerta? —cuestionó con seriedad sin permitir que la niña desviara la atención a cualquier otra cosa.

—E-Eh... —Nerviosa por la mirada esmeralda insistente, asintió repetidamente sin saber bien cómo responder.

—Bien... —Soltó el agarre y le sonrió con suavidad, esperando no haberla asustado. Más no logro completar la sonrisa al haberse interrumpido por una mueca de ansiedad—. Ábrela, ¿si?

Sin saber bien que decir o que pensar, Klein se levanto con lentitud buscando entre su puñado de llaves aquella que abriera la puerta que le pedía su señorita, moviéndose entre cada una de las llaves un tanto titubeante. La rubia no podía asegurar si se debía a que se encontraba nerviosa por su mirada suplicante o si estaba dudando sobre cuál era la correcta para la perilla, de igual forma, la chica llegó hasta la puerta e ingresó la que había escogido.

Arial se reincorporó como pudo cuando escuchó cliquear la puerta, indicio que el seguro de la misma había declinado. El alargado chirrido de la madera moviéndose causó que contuviera el aire a la espera de cualquier cosa detrás de ahí.

_«Ella está bien, ella está bien. Ella está bien, ella está bien..._». Se repitió cruzando todos los dedos que podía, entrecerrando su mirada, sintiendo como si su corazón parara.

Sintió un vuelco en estómago y su cuerpo temblequeo frenéticamente. Sus ojos se abrieron cual plato ante su inmensurable revoltijo de emociones.

Frisk ya no estaba ahí.

**『 *• ~ •*』**

**•**

**•**

**•**

**Después de intentos fallidos por tratar de publicar esto a finales del 2019, ¡he aquí el siguiente capítulo de esta... ¿curiosa? Historia! **

**Pese a que estoy avanzando lento, me estoy divirtiendo mucho escribiendo esto a la vez que sufro bastante x"D. Es un amor extraño el que le tengo a esta obra, pero aprecio al fin. Al igual que aprecio a todos y cada uno de ustedes por continuar leyendo esto. Muchísimas gracias n_n. Son la gloria. **

**¡Bueno! ¿Adivinaron todos los personajes a los cuales les hice mención aquí? Aclaró que Klein no es una OC sino que por cuestiones de ajustes y detalles de la historia y la trama, no podía ponerle el nombre con el que sale en el juego, por lo que tuve que rebuscarme por nombrarla igual que a otros personajes que saldrán más adelante, afujujuju~.**

**Una pista, Klein significa niña en Afrikaans. Ya con eso podrían darse una idea.**

**En mi tumblr y DeviantArt (y probablemente Twitter e instragram) subiré dibujos, bocetos y cualquier otra cuestión artística para esta obra, por si les interesa revisar. **

**¡Nuevamente, gracias por leer y por la paciencia! Me encantaría saber sus opiniones y reacciones, amo leer sus comentarios, me alegran el día. Los leo todos aunque no los responda todos x'D.**

**¡Feliz inicio de año!**

**_Lady off~! _**


	5. III

—Oye, deberías relajar un poco esos hombros, pequeña. Da la impresión que fueras un soldado que no sabe cómo marchar.

Apenas la voz masculina se había alzado en un armonioso tono tranquilo y serio, los orbes de plata finalmente parecieron cobrar vida, regresando a su poseedora al mundo real. La mirada juvenil recayó en el oloroso plato de comida que cargaba el hombre buscando algo con lo cual distraerse, la ansiedad por volver al lado de su señorita la estaba consumiendo por lo que se dispuso a contemplar lo más llamativo que le pareció en el momento; como si el olor no fuese suficiente para intuir su delicia, el aspecto del platillo sobrepasaba toda expectativa pese a tratarse de un desayuno de lo más sencillo, ordenado de tal forma que solamente un profesional podría o al menos, así se miraba en la mente fantasiosa de la pequeña.

—No estoy nerviosa —contesto luego de un rato, inflando los mofletes y aplicando toda su fuerza de voluntad en relajar su tiesa postura para quitarle el platillo de las manos masculinas y dar media vuelta, teniendo la intención de llevarlo personalmente donde se encontraba su protegida. Sin embargo, no se movió de su lugar.

El hombre a su lado no pudo evitar lanzar una sutil risa irónica mientras se limpiaba los anteojos de manera automática pese a no estar sucios o empañados revelando un brillo de curiosidad en sus ojos cuál cielo en medio de un amanecer, esperando a que la niña se moviera y regresara con la mujercita que esperaba en el salón.

—Si continuas ahí plantada, la señorita se preocupara —agregó ajustándose los lentes.

—Tu comida luce tan exquisita como me habían platicado, señor Infernatus —agregó nerviosa, no pudiendo evitar lanzar un halago por la admiración que sentía en lo poco que conocía del hombre y emocionada por tener que conversar con alguien del círculo íntimo del Lord.

Su estadía en la mansión Gaster era nada a comparación de la mayoría de los empleados que rondaban por ahí, por lo que cuando ella había llegado el hombre ya no cocinaba tan seguido, puesto que se había dado el lujo de orientar y capacitar a otros cocineros bajo su cuidado como todo el jefe del área que era, apenas interviniendo él. Todo lo que sabía sobre su gran talento en el área culinaria era gracias a los cuchicheos de otras mucamas, que todavía continuaban hablando de la gran habilidad del pelirrojo en la cocina, avanzando todo con normalidad sin que hubiera ningún indicio que el hombre regresara a cocinar.

Más para esa ocasión y para la invitada del único gran jefe de todos, había hecho a un lado su merecido descanso, sumergiéndose en la cocina en soledad para darle a la mujer un manjar distinto. Sumado a que él había traído el platillo hasta la puerta del comedor, habiendo suficientes meseros para cumplir ese labor, despachando incluso a sus pupilos para hacerse cargo el mismo de la situación. Realmente desconcertante y maravilloso a la vez.

En verdad su Lord estaba tomando muchas preocupaciones por su joven y misteriosa invitada. Sintió un gélido sudor deslizarse por su piel, ella tenía que asegurarse que esa invitada la pasara muy bien, a gusto, cómoda y sin ninguna queja. ¡Era demasiada presión! ¿Qué sucedería si fracasaba? ¿Qué sería de su hermano? ¡No quería siquiera pensarlo! ¡Tenía que salir todo perfecto!

Pese a todo su nerviosismo creciente al consolidar que estaba tratando con una mujer de suma importancia si su jefe le ponía tanta atención, Klein no podía evitar cuestionarse acerca de su extraño comportamiento hasta el momento; la había visto asustada e inquieta desde el primer instante en que se habían conocido y no parecía relajarse en ningún momento, casi le daba la impresión que todo lo observaba con suma sospecha pese a comportarse un poco menos frenética que antes. Después de haber visto aquella habitación vacía, tenía la idea que andaba muchísimo más pensativa.

Y con su jefe dándole la menor cantidad de detalles sobre la situación, la colocaban en un estado de incertidumbre bárbaro. ¿De dónde había salido la chica? ¿Qué relación tenía con el Lord? ¿Por qué parecía tener miedo del lugar? ¿Ya la habían traído antes? Ella no llevaba mucho tiempo en la mansión después de todo, cabía la posibilidad que habría visitado antes al señor de Snowdin. ¿Entonces era su culpa que reaccionara de esa manera? ¿No estaba cumpliendo las expectativas de su señorita? ¿Qué podía realizar para hacerla sentir mejor? Quizás, si la ayudaba a buscar lo que había querido encontrar en aquella habitación, pero ¿qué es lo que buscaba? ¿Podía en verdad auxiliarla con ello? Se veía tan fatigada pese a intentar sonreírle, era como si por sus ojos esmeralda cruzara una bruma de angustia.

Intento recordar más detalles de la extraña visita que el Lord Gaster le había propiciado durante la madrugada, tocando directamente a la puerta de su habitación donde se alojaba en la mansión, asignándola de inmediato como compañía de la señorita Serif; teniendo tantas opciones para escoger, la había elegido a ella. El diálogo en su cabeza se encontraba algo difuso, su euforia emotiva por ser punto de atención de su jefe le impidieron prestar el debido cuidado a todo lo que decía, al igual que tampoco pudo preguntar nada al continuar con su ensoñación.

Eso podría ser un problema. Se giró de reojo para contemplar a sus espaldas como la rubia intentaba abrirse un poco el cuello del vestido para respirar mientras continuaba sentada en el lugar donde Klein le había dejado e ir a buscar algo para comer al ver que nadie se asomaba, encontrándose con el señor Grillby afuera. ¿No estaba cómoda con su vestido? ¡Se había asegurado buscar uno muy bonito en los muebles que le había indicado su Lord! A sus ojos, se le veía muy bien. Era elegante y sofisticado, resaltaba su bonita figura y la hacían parecer toda una Lady de renombre. Aunque quizás, parecía de otro tiempo distinto, pero no debía ser un problema, Snowdin era muy conservador en ese aspecto. Entonces, ¿por qué no se miraba contenta? ¿Qué estaba haciendo mal?

Afirmó la bandeja para encaminarse a regresar con Arial cuando un carraspeo algo torpe la detuvo. El hombre volvía a acomodarse los lentes con una mano mientras que con la otra dejaba caer un líquido blanco de un sobre de papel dentro el supuesto vaso de agua que acompañaba junto a los alimentos, volviéndolo opaco en un inicio, dejándolo traslucido nuevamente después de agitarlo. La chica no pudo evitar hacer una mueca ante un olor un tanto intenso del medicamento, ¿la señorita se encontraba enferma o algo parecido? No recordaba que su Lord le hubiera mencionado algo al respecto, ¿o quizás lo había pasado por alto?

—Asegúrate que se tome todo esto —pidió el pelirrojo acomodando el vaso en la bandeja junto al lado de un sobre platinado, donde resaltaba lo que parecía ser una sola aspirina—. Petición del Lord —agregó al ver la expresión un tanto desconfiada de la joven, más al escuchar que era algo que su jefe había ordenado toda su sospecha se esfumó de golpe.

Si era algo relacionado con su señor no había nada que temer, ¿cierto? Además, el olor había disminuido lentamente, ya no molestaba.

Le dio la espalda al jefe del sector culinario, decidida a regresar con su señorita, notando las expresiones de la mujer mediante se acercaba. Su postura un tanto inquieta, su frente sudada pese al frío que se colaba dentro de las paredes; observando de un lado a otro, intranquila, como si esperaba que algo malo apareciera en cuanto bajara la guardia. Tanta era su preocupación que se sobresaltó al escuchar el suave golpe que había provocado la mesa cuando se le fue impuesta la bandeja con la comida.

Klein ahogó una risa, pero rápidamente se repuso para no verse grosera, enderezándose de inmediato y adoptando su porte serio nuevamente. Debía asegurarse que la estadía de la fémina fuera de lo más amena mientras esperaba el regreso de su señor.

Arial permaneció inmóvil viendo la comida, sintiendo todo un vuelco de lo más acrecentado dentro de ella, recordando con cierto reproche y tristeza que anoche no había podido comer algo que la nutriera y le diera fuerzas en esta mañana gélida. Al mismo tiempo que perdía el apetito al recordar que sería Frisk quien la invitaría a comer.

Con todo el dolor de su hambre, volteo la mirada del alimento cálido y de apariencia deliciosa.

—¿Señorita?

—No tengo hambre... —emitió en un susurro tan suave que seguramente los gruñidos de su estómago se escucharon por sobre su voz. Mintiendo sin poder confiar del todo en la comida que se le ofrecía.

¿Y si la comida tenía algo extraño? ¿Y si se desmayaba después de ingerirla y volvía a aparecer en un lugar extraño? ¿Y si la sacaban de ahí y la llevaban bajo suelo? No podía fiarse en algo así. No cuando todas esas personas habían sido solo espectadores de la noche transcurrida cuando ambos jóvenes enmascarados las habían traído escoltadas con toda la sospecha del mundo y no hicieron nada para tratar de detenerlos. ¿Cómo confiar en que no intentarían atentar nuevamente? ¿Cómo podía asegurarse que se trataba de una comida libre de cualquier ingrediente dañino o peligroso? ¿Cómo no podía esperar lo peor de la situación?

Su estómago gruñó de nuevo, ahora con más dolor y queja. Pero se negó rotundamente a dar su brazo a torcer.

—Pero... —preocupada, la de cabellos negros emitió una lenta objeción mientras pensaba en un argumento rápido para hacerle cambiar de opinión. No sería correcto que se saltara un tiempo de comida y seguramente a su señor no le agradaría enterarse de ese detalle.

—No tengo hambre —repitió con mayor firmeza, haciendo ademán de levantarse de la mesa con cierta dificultad.

Esos zapatos y vestido con apariencia pomposa y costosa le resultaban inconvenientes para su movilidad, casi como sí habérselo impuesto fuera otra artimaña para limitar su locomoción, pero aquello no impediría que se alejara de los alimentos antes de que ya no pudiera contener la saliva en su boca a causa del instinto por echarle el diente a la comida de apariencia excesivamente suculenta, debido a la necesidad de alimentarse que reclamaba su sistema. Consolidó que no sería la primera vez que lo hacía, así que tenía que aguantar.

Klein se posicionó a su lado queriendo detenerla para sentarla en nueva cuenta y con cuidado, retirando sus manos de su cuerpo antes de siquiera tocarlo al recordar que la mujer se encontraba en una posición más alta que la suya, le podría resultar grosero que una simple empleada le tocara. Y no quería ofenderla bajo ningún modo si con ello podía provocar el disgusto de su señor.

—Déjeme ayu-

—Parece que la señorita es un poco exigente.

Ambas féminas pegaron un sobresalto al escuchar una voz ronca invadir la gran sala donde solamente estaban ellas dos. Visualizando a un hombre con una rencilla en su cabello rojizo y las mangas levantadas hasta por sobre los hombros.

Con rostro serio, observó directamente a la rubia, dando una expedición rápida de arriba abajo que incomodó a la fémina de sobremanera. Lo menos que necesitaba era más gestos de esa índole pese a tener un enfoque diferente. No pudo evitar ruborizarse y apretar los dientes con cierta frustración manteniendo su mirada firme contra los ojos del recién llegado. Negándose a sublevar.

—He cocinado especialmente esto para usted —agregó sin inmutarse dando una pequeña sonrisa amable pese a que su rostro se mantuvo serio en general—. Snowdin es demasiado cruel con el clima como para pasar un tiempo sin alimentarse debidamente aún si se encuentra dentro de la mansión.

Como si las palabras del hombre desencadenaran una reacción de reflejo, Arial se abrazo a sí misma para entrar en calor, como si de manera inconsciente intentara de refutarlo, pudiendo preservar su temperatura sin necesidad de recurrir a lo que le ofrecían, contando solo consigo misma para enfrentar cualquier cosa. Incluso el clima. Terminó desviando la mirada, cerrando el asunto con ese gesto, aún si había decidido no comer, continuaba luchando con su hambre. Pero se convencía en que aquello era algo pasajero y sin importancia, podría comer luego cuando estuviera lejos de ahí y tomando la mano de su amiga, ¿y si Frisk no tenía comida? ¿Y si ella también estaba padeciendo un frío incluso peor que él que ella sentía? No podía darse un lujo sin primero confirmar que había sido de su adorable amiga. No lo veía justo y se sentía culpable.

Su silencio fue más que suficiente para que el pelirrojo tomara la bandeja por su cuenta y se retirara dando una pequeña reverencia sin aportar nada más. Podía entender cuando su presencia no era grata en el lugar. Arial emitió una suave disculpa al sentir que le había ofendido rechazando su comida. No obtuvo una respuesta.

—¿Ahora qué? —cuestionó la mujer observando a Klein.

La pequeña pegó un ligero chillido al escucharla, su mirada había estado clavada en el final de la sala donde el jefe de la cocina se había retirado un tanto indignado porque su platillo se enfriara, tanto que no pudo evitar sentir pena que aquel alimento se desperdiciara sin más.

Retomo la atención hacia su protegida y esbozó una torcida sonrisa que gritaba lo nerviosa que estaba, había pensado ingeniárselas con algo mientras Arial comía, pero ella había desistido de probar bocado alguno, por lo que había quedado sin ideas. Nunca había sido la dama de compañía de nadie, ¡apenas llevaba un par de años ahí siendo civilizada! ¡Ni siquiera pensaba que su señor se acordaría de ella!

No salir bajo ninguna circunstancia de la mansión. No dar información sobre el exterior. El Lord de Snowdin había puesto bien en claro las únicas restricciones con respecto a la estadía de la señorita hasta que él volviera y se hiciera cargo de lo demás; ella solamente tenía que esperar a su regreso y devolverle a su inquilina en las mejores condiciones posibles. Rogaba internamente que al menos esta vez, su señor regresara pronto, era usual que el Lord llegara muy tarde a la mansión, e incluso habían días que no volvía, esperaba que en esta ocasión no fuera el caso. No sabría que hacer de ser así.

—¿Podemos ver más la mansión? —sugirió la rubia.

Klein asintió frenéticamente sin dudarlo, contenta por tener algo que hacer con su señorita. Sin titubearlo fue hacia la silla de la mujercita para ayudarla a salir, más ella ya se había levantado por su cuenta, comenzando a caminar con mucho cuidado de no tropezarse con su extravagante vestido e incómodos tacones.

—¿Mi Lady?

Arial se giró sin comprender porque su compañía estaba con las manos alzadas hacia la silla donde momentos antes estaba sentada, quedándose inmóvil y con una expresión de extrañeza que la rubia no pudo comprender. ¿Y ahora que tenía de raro? Ya llevaba un vestido antiguo y presuntuosamente costoso sobre ella, no había nada más fuera de lo normal más que eso.

Finalmente, la niña se acercó a ella sin decir nada, con la cabeza hacia abajo y una pequeña mueca, colocándole de nuevo el abrigo por sobre los hombros a su señorita. En verdad que estaba actuando raro, ¿o acaso era ella? No tenía ni la menor idea de cómo debería reaccionar ante todo esto que le estaba sucediendo, tenía ganas de echarse a llorar por su castidad perdida y a la vez, no querer pensar en ello y concentrarse en al menos salvar algo más, ya luego podría lamentarse por algo que no podría recuperar. Así que aguantaría el dolor que sentía en su pecho por la ropa y la pena, y se encaminaría hacia Frisk.

Si podía asegurar que ella estaba bien, entonces podría estar tranquila. Ya luego vería como lidiar con su propia tormenta de emociones.

—¿No vas a enseñarme? —cuestionó con una media sonrisa al sentir un pequeño deje de ternura en la expresión pensativa de su acompañante. No podía enojarse con ella, por muy desconcertante que resultara.

Aunque teniendo en cuenta su posición, todo lo que le rodeaba era más bien como un rompecabezas desarmado. Todavía le hacían falta muchas piezas para dar un veredicto final y a la vez, no tenía contexto sobre lo que estaba aconteciendo a su alrededor. Todos eran fragmentos que no encajaban entre sí y por más curiosa que estuviera sobre el producto final de ese juego, las únicas piezas que necesitaban son las que tenían que ver con su amiga y estar lejos de ahí. Por lo que encariñarse con los súbditos de su captor no era una opción, pero eso no significaba que no podía pasar más de un rato ameno siempre y cuando no pareciera que quisieran hacerle daño.

Además, quizás la compañía de Klein no sería tan mala, la chica podía actuar como si no la escuchara en muchas ocasiones y actuar como si no tuviese voluntad más que la de intentar complacerla mostrándose muchas veces grosera sin percatarse, pero no la sentía como una mala persona. No era más que una joven que de alguna manera había terminado ahí y eso sólo la hacía cuestionarse sobre ello. ¿Por qué estaba en aquel lugar? ¿Cómo es que una jovencita como ella había terminado ahí, sirviendo a ese tipo de gente?

Solamente se le ocurrían opciones para nada agraciadas y eso sólo aumentaba su ansiedad y repulsión por el lugar y por su dueño. Sin embargo, la devoción que profesaba hacia quien supuestamente debía temer era desconcertante, ¿había algo que se estaba perdiendo? ¿Cómo podía admirar tanto al Lord? ¿Qué había hecho por ella?

La nena reaccionó de inmediato ante su voz, pelando sus ojos grises y sonrojándose notoriamente realzando su piel pálida.

—¡Si, si, si! ¡Sígame! —exclamó adelantándose para abrirle la puerta a Arial, quien la siguió pegando una risilla.

Era un niña distraída.

...

—Este es Lord Copperplate II, fue el comerciante de la familia y un marinero audaz en aquellos tiempos.

—Ajá...

—¡Su esposa, Madam Arape, era literalmente una joya del mar! ¡Como una princesa de una isla!

—Ya veo...

—¡Oh! ¡Esa es Lady Myrica! ¡Ella...!

Arial suspiró tan fuerte que en sus oídos se ahogó la última exclamación emocionada de la pelinegra, desviando la mirada hacia otro lado que no fueran las grandes y muy bien elaboradas pinturas colocadas a lo largo de uno de los tantos pasillos de la mansión.

Klein se había encargado de hacerle un recorrido similar al de los jóvenes con máscara de esqueleto habían hecho, con la diferencia de que ella no había dejado hablar de la infraestructura del lugar, narrando con lujo de detalles cada dato que se sabía de memoria, dándole una tonelada de información que realmente no necesitaba.

No le interesaba saber que esas paredes ya llevaban más de 14 generaciones perteneciendo a los Gaster, ni tampoco los nombres de algunos talentosos albañiles y arquitectos que habían trabajado tantos años en aquella mansión, ni la cantidad de cuartos que tenía la mansión o los pasillos totales...

Tanto conocimiento que apenas había asimilado y que seguramente lo olvidaría en menos de que otro suspiro decidiera salir de su interior.

Pero las cosas había empeorado cuando había llegado al pasillo de los cuadros. La niña literalmente había pegado un grito de emoción y se adentró dejándola un poco atrás con toda su energía desbordante, parecía muy contenta por compartir todos los datos que se sabía con respecto a los personajes pintados en los lienzos.

Por supuesto, aquello no podía importarle menos a la rubia, lo menos que quería era conocer datos sobre los familiares del Lord de Snowdin. Por lo que aprovechando la euforia de la chica se había desviado en más de una ocasión del camino sin que ella se diera cuenta.

—Disculpen... —La muchedumbre volteaba a verla de inmediato con los ojos muy abiertos al escuchar su voz tan cerca, dando una reverencia en el acto, gesto que la incomodaba—. ¿Han visto a una chica extranjera por aquí? Su piel es morena, pestañas largas y bonitas, expresión triste y como de esta estatura —agregaba alzando su mano para tratar de imitar la estatura de su amiga.

Solamente obtenía una llovizna de negaciones y expresiones confundidas, como si ella les estuviera hablando en otro idioma y apenas y comprendieran lo que estaba diciendo. ¿Qué acaso no las habían visto venir juntas anoche? ¡Frisk no había soltado su mano en ningún momento! ¿Por qué ahora todos estaban asumiendo demencia con respecto a ella?

Su paranoia aumentaba progresivamente pensando cada vez lo peor.

—Y él es Lord Courier, se sorprendería la cantidad de hijos que tuvo, todo un escándalo... ¿señorita?

Arial regresó al camino principal por donde su compañía andaba, decepcionada y asustada de no poder encontrar ninguna pista de su amiga. Sintiendo que estaba cada vez más lejos de encontrarla.

El tiempo seguía avanzando y con ello presente el regreso del Lord estaba cada vez más cercano, incluso le dio la impresión de escuchar su voz susurrante y burlona en su oído, y ella continuaba sin poder irse de ahí. Sumado a ello, el hambre la estaba desesperando, comenzando a recriminarse por haber rechazado el alimento que le habían ofrecido más temprano, mas trataba de convencerse que había sido lo mejor al no saber que pasaría si lo ingiriera pese a verse de lo más apetitoso.

Había dejado de sentir parcialmente sus pies por lo ajustado que habían resultados las zapatillas de cenicienta que le había dado su acompañante y con la angustia hinchando su pecho, y acortando su respiración, dando la noción que el vestido le quedaba más apretado de lo que era estaba. Intentó despabilarse con cualquier cosa y recuperar el control de sus emociones, percatándose de un detalle curioso de las pinturas, cuestionándose sobre la veracidad de las mismas al reparar en que la mayoría de las mujeres lucían un vestido similar al suyo, ¿cómo es que se veían tan cómodas si sentía que dejaba de respirar en cualquier momento? Se debía a la magia del pintor, seguramente.

Sin ánimos de querer explicarle a Klein lo que le pasaba, simplemente le sonrió con suavidad y buscó una pintura para preguntar al respecto, y poder zafarse de la oleada de preguntas que podría hacerle la pequeña. Había notado que pese a tener un semblante cual muñeca, podía llegar a ser muy entrometida. La situación era poco favorable para ella, lo menos que quería era agravarla más, pero no sentía que estuviera lográndolo.

Sus esmeraldas se detuvieron en un hombre de hebras platinadas y mirada amatista apagada que en un primer momento hizo que el corazón se le detuviera del pánico. Su parecido con Lord Gaster le resultó increíble y desconcertante a la vez, era como una versión de él muchísimo más anciana pero no por ello menos descuidada, sumado a que carecía de esas esas cicatrices en su rostro y en su lugar desfilaban pequeñas marcas seniles.

El semblante era muy diferente a la frialdad y rudeza que tenía retenida en la memoria del rostro de su captor, a decir verdad, el amatista de la pintura lucía cálido y amable pese a haberse coloreado con poco brillo y carecer de sonrisa.

—Ese es Lord Papyrus I —habló Klein siguiendo su trayectoria de vista con una emoción distinta a las demás—. El abuelo de Lord Gaster.

La mujer no respondió, asintió el silencio sin dejar de contemplar el cuadro, seguido de observar todos los demás volviendo a notar el detalle en el arte, con todos los cuadros elaborados siguiendo una especie de estilo marcado. Como si hubieran sido pintados por un mismo artista, pero eso no era posible, muchos de los Lores y Ladys llevaban fallecidos mucho tiempo. Aún si el pintor fuese un anciano decrépito no pudiera haber vivido tanto para realizar tanto cuadros. Más la semejanza en el estilo entre ellos le hacía dudar. Era un arte excepcional sin duda.

—¿Se le antoja continuar viendo más cuadros? —inquirió con un deje de felicidad que hizo a la rubia voltear a verla por lo extraño que había resultado.

—Parece que te emociona mucho esto.

—¡Si! ¡Cada pintura en este lugar tiene una historia! ¡Mire! —Tomándola del brazo suavemente, la arrastró a lo largo del pasillo. Arial suspiró, solamente había ido de arriba a abajo acumulando información innecesaria sobre la familia de su captor.

Quizás, continuar en el camino que Klein la estaba guiando no era lo adecuado. Tendría que hacer las cosas por su cuenta entonces.

—Cuéntame sobre esta —pidió sin siquiera realmente detenerse a ver qué pintura había señalado, solamente buscaba algo con que distraer a su escolta.

Klein se giró contenta de escuchar una respuesta accesible de su señorita, más su pequeña sonrisa se desvaneció al notar a quien señalaba, de manera tan abrupta que casi parecía haber visto un fantasma. Cosa que hizo que Arial desviara su atención hacia ahí también.

Su dedo apuntaba hacia un cuadro un tanto solitario del pasillo, a decir verdad, parecía no querer llamar la atención al no haber ninguna decoración a su alrededor. Captó su curiosidad el hecho de que no estuviera colgado, como si hubieran querido quitarlo pero que finalmente habían desistido y lo habían dejado llenarse de polvo en el suelo.

Pese a lo fúnebre que se miraba su exterior, el trazo en la pintura era precioso. Delicadamente pintado, extrayendo la figura de una mujer hermosa de largo cabello castaño y ojos dorados, con una expresión cuya severidad podía sentirse todavía pese a ser un eco de lo que había sido en su momento. No parecía ser feliz cuando pintaron su retrato y más bien, le daba la impresión que le hubiese encantado morir en ese momento.

—¿Quién es? —inquirió la rubia un tanto cohibida por esa frialdad en los ojos de una mujer casi de su edad, podía intuir.

—E-Es... Madame Georgia... —contestó tímidamente la niña—. N-No sé mucho sobre ella —Arial enarcó una ceja girándose hacia ella. Su voz sonaba tan apagada e insegura que le dio la impresión que mentía—. ¿Por qué no le hablo sobre Madame Helvética? Es una bonita historia de amor.

La mujer se encogió de hombros, siguiendo a su pequeña compañía de cerca mientras ella buscaba la pintura con la cual contaría la historia.

Sintió varias miradas sobre ellas y no pudo evitar identificarlas de reojo. La muchedumbre la veía, luego se cuchicheaba entre ellas y luego la volvían a observar, seguido de girarse a la pintura que seguía en el suelo sin que nadie pareciera tener la mínima intención de levantarla, casi como si fuera a quemarlos con el tacto o a perderse en su mirada de oro. Eso la incomodó demasiado, todos se habían puesto tensos al escuchar el nombre de la mujer retratada ahí. ¿De quién se trataba? ¿Por qué esa hostilidad y pesadez al mencionarla?

Y de la misma forma en que se habían situado cerca de ella, de esa forma comenzaron a acercarse más personas en el pequeño tour liderado por la chica de pelo negro, quien no paraba de hablar sin percatarse que la rubia ni siquiera la estaba escuchando. Su vista viajaba entre cada nueva cabeza que veía, luego a las ventanas y finalmente por las múltiples puertas que pasaba.

Se sintió pequeña, todo el lugar era como un laberinto donde cada puerta tenía cierta similitud entre sí, y donde cada final de pasillo se abrían otros dos más semejantes. Sintiendo que con un desvío de la ruta que estaba tomando, podía perderse. Y quizás nadie podría encontrarla de vuelta.

Perderse en la amplitud de lo desconocido. Y quizás cuando deambulará sin regreso, pudiera entonces encontrar lo que anhelaba.

Aspiró a grandes bocanadas, estaba consciente que debía mantener la calma, pero con cada segundo que pasaba, sentía que bajaba un grano de arena más en su reloj emocional. Disminuyendo el tiempo que le quedaba para poder actuar.

Percibió la sensación de que el aire tuvo un incremento exponencial de densidad, volviéndose tan pesado que aplastaba con potencia todo su cuerpo y huesos, haciéndole sofocante e insufrible dar siquiera un paso adelante. Tantas emociones contenidas en menos de 22 horas estaban asfixiándola y la angustia por desconocer algo de Frisk la estaban poniendo ansiosa sobrepasando sus límites. No podía quedarse tranquila a esperar a que Lord Gaster regresara. ¡Ni siquiera quería verlo o escuchar algo más que lo relacionará a él o a su árbol familiar! Quería encontrar a su amiga y salir juntas de ahí sin ver atrás, sin pensar en nada más. Dejar la pesadilla vivida en aquel lugar de horror.

Pensó una vez en cómo estaría, tal vez estaba asustada en un rincón o golpeando con todas sus fuerzas una puerta para liberarse o perdida en algunos de los amplios y tenebrosos pasillos de la mansión, buscándola igualmente, gritando su nombre, o quizás le estaban haciendo lo mismo que había sucedido con ella... Apretó los ojos, confiando en que su amiga no estaba pasando por eso. Después de todo, era a ella a quien querían. No a Frisk.

Sin poderlo evitar y cada vez más angustiada, visualizó su delgado cuerpo inmovilizado en algún lugar con la misma desesperación que ella tenia por encontrarla. Tantas imágenes cada vez menos gratas de la condición de su amiga la azotaban provocando que la cabeza le doliera y estuviera apunto de vomitar todo lo que se estaba pudriendo en su estómago desde la mañana del día anterior.

Su silencio envuelto en zozobra y el cambio marcado en sus facciones, hizo que la pequeña procesión agrupada se detuviera, preocupadas por la palidez que su rostro mostraba.

Klein se abrió paso entre las personas hasta llegar a acomodarse frente a ella, sosteniendo sus hombros con suavidad mientras le llamaba preguntando por su estado. La servidumbre interrumpió su trabajo para girarse a verla, cuestionándose con la mirada lo que le pasaba. Más Arial no dijo nada, sus ojos permanecieron cerrados con fuerza y con su boca entre abierta.

Nadie le aseguraba algo con respecto a su querida amiga, era como si la tierra se la hubiera tragado.

Y por un segundo, pensó que quizás Frisk nunca había llegado con ella, y que solamente su persona había sido secuestrada, siendo su amiga una mera ilusión ante la tortura interna que estaba padeciendo. Pero por más que ese pensamiento buscaba consolarle, convenciéndose de que la morena estaba bien, lejos de ahí, en su cómodo apartamento con su despreocupada prima, discutiendo como siempre. Por más que trato de convencerse de ello, su razón le recriminaba de inmediato, era más que claro para ella que su amiga si había estado con ella anoche. Y ahora había desaparecido sin siquiera dejar un rastro. ¿Por qué nadie le había visto? ¿Por qué nadie le decía algo sobre ella?

Aún podía recordar la calidez de la mano morena aprisionada entre gotas de sudor contra la suya mientras caminaban juntas por esos mismos pasillos. Su voz firme para defenderla. Su tono ronco que gritaba nerviosismo y cautela ante la situación. Su mirada desvalida al ver cómo se separaban...

Tenía que encontrarla. Debía de saber algo de ella o no sabría si podría continuar respirando de tanta angustia que martillaba su corazón.

Y con eso en mente, se soltó del gentil agarre de Klein y se echó a correr sin dirección, escuchando a la lejanía los gritos de quienes dejaba atrás, pero no iba a detenerse. No ahora.

El corsé apretado estaba dificultando notoriamente su movilidad, escuchando como algo se desgarraba al mover con brusquedad su cuerpo y sumado al vestido un tanto abultado, llegó a sentirse sofocada en más de un sentido. Sus tacones retumbaban con la fuerza de su determinación en cada paso, girando su cabeza en todas las direcciones con tal de identificar algo que pudiera ayudarle a saber algo de su querida amiga.

La gente le saludaba tímidamente al verle pasar, pero ella los apartara sin siquiera detenerse a corresponder el saludo, preguntando con brusquedad sobre Frisk. Pero la respuesta seguía siendo infructífera. En un arranque de impulsividad por querer abarcar más terreno, había lanzado esas zapatillas apretadas de tacón y se había echado andar solo con las medias, llamando a su amiga con más fuerza, sintiendo como sus ojos se inundaban de ardientes lágrimas que apenas le dejaban ver.

_«Por el Ángel, que esté bien, que esté bien, que esté bien...»_. Se repetía sin cesar introduciéndose cada vez más en la mansión.

Se detuvo al percatarse que no había nadie más en el pasillo además de ella y la oscuridad al fondo del mismo. Se abrazó a sí misma y volvió a llamar a Frisk usando toda la fuerza de su garganta esta vez, pero nada. ¿Acaso Frisk no estaba en la mansión? Con sus dedos delgados se removió parte de las lágrimas que bajaron por sus tersas mejillas y continuó dándose calor con sus palmas, frotándolas en sus brazos, al igual que frotaba sus pies entre ellos, el gélido ambiente atravesaba sus medias sin problemas.

Sino estaba en la mansión, ¿a donde la llevarían? ¿A algún cobertizo fuera del lugar? ¿Cuál era la necesidad de desprenderla de su amiga? ¿Qué harían con ella? ¿Y si se habían desecho de ella al no interesarles...?

Negó con rudeza su cabeza, su amiga estaba bien. Debía estar bien. Tenía que confiar que estaba bien. Aspiro y suspiro varias veces con lentitud, dándose ánimos para continuar con su búsqueda y también preparando su cuerpo para el frío que comenzaba a fastidiarle más, el cual aumentaba su potencia mediante transcurría el tiempo.

Continuó avanzando, percatándose que los pasillos se miraban más vacíos que nunca. Como si se tratara de una mansión fantasma. Trago saliva.

Se había perdido.

...

El teléfono resonó a la hora acordada, por lo que contestó dando un saludo informal al estar solamente él en la habitación, por lo que no tenía que comportarse como si estuviera hablando con su jefe.

—¿Ya resolviste aquel cabo suelto que dejaron los niños? —inquirió dando una media sonrisa con malicia, aún cuando los jóvenes habían crecido, para él continuaban siendo los mismos pequeños que cuando llegó a la mansión.

—_No puedo creer que hayan sido tan impulsivos como parar irse sin antes de terminar de escucharme y que de paso hayan se les hubiera pasado por alto algo... como esto._

Grillby no pudo evitar expulsar una pequeña mofa sin agregar nada, imaginándose a su jefe sobándose el puente de la nariz con frustración ante un problema que había venido de golpe.

Bueno, casi de golpe.

Se acomodó en el sillón mientras agitaba una taza de café con su mano libre y observaba la aspirina que tenía como destino ser ingerida por la joven rubia, y que al negarse al comer algo no había logrado cumplir su propósito.

Sorbió un poco del líquido caliente en silencio mediante escuchaba cómo iba la situación de la señorita extranjera y guardaba el sobre con la medicina en su pantalón. Tal parecía que continuaba dormida, un claro indicio que la dosis administrada a su cuerpo había sido más de lo que podía soportar.

—¿Ya hablaste con mi reina? —cuestionó el pelirrojo después de escuchar como su jefe y amigo suspiraba. Con la pregunta, volvió a hacerlo, esta vez, con más hastío.

_—Te manda saludos..._

Grillby no pudo evitar lanzar una carcajada seca, entre enternecido y divertido al pensar en la conversación entre su esposa y su jefe. Sobretodo por el peso extra que él mismo le había propiciada a ella con la llamada.

Aunque tenía que admitir que él tampoco saldría bien librado. Después de todo, le había prestado su celular personal a Wingdings para asegurarse que su mujer contestara. Seguramente su esposa ya estaba planeando su venganza por ese engaño.

—La chica es bastante curiosa —comentó Grillby al escuchar silencio en la otra línea, entendiendo que era ahora su turno de informar sobre la situación—. No ha querido comer, y siguiendo tus instrucciones, respetamos su decisión. Desde hace ya un buen rato que la pequeña Klein está con ella de arriba para abajo —recordó al verlas muy juntas caminando por los pasillos antes de ingresar al salón donde atendería la llamada—. Parece ser que el frío le resulta más fácil de sobrellevar de lo que había estipulado, para alguien que ha vivido tanto tiempo en Waterfall.

Gaster continuó en silencio, por lo que el pelirrojo se dispuso a continuar, deshaciéndose el amarre de sus mangas con una mano.

—No lo ha dicho, pero creo que no quiere verte —añadió divertido. La verdad es que ella ni siquiera lo había mencionado, aunque no podía descartar la posibilidad de gran peso— solo es una impresión mía, relájate; tampoco ha intentado de escapar, hay demasiadas personas cerca de ella para hacerlo, de todas maneras. Y nadie se sumergiría en la mansión sin guía. Pero recalcó que sería más sencillo si alguno de tus niños estuviera presente con ella...

_—Hable con ellos más temprano, por el momento no quiero que intervengan. Debo hablar primero yo con ella._

—Estoy seguro que la señorita Serif muere por verte...

_—Grillby..._

—Oye, tranquilo. Solo digo los hechos, tal como me indicaste —respondió rápidamente ante el tono sombrío de su jefe, sintiéndose ligeramente más nervioso por ello—. Asumí parte de su cuidado y alimentación —contestó esta vez tocando la aspirina—, así que haré lo que está a mi disposición para mantenerla a salvo. Al menos es lo que puedo hacer por ella. Ya que no puedo detenerte a ti.

Si Wingdings estuvo a punto de decir algo, su voz se perdió al escuchar el estruendo que provocó la puerta al abrirse con brusquedad. Grillby inmediatamente se reincorporó encontrando con una niña pálida, manchada con el correr de grandes lágrimas de angustia en sus ojos y un abrigo en sus manos, un abrigo que claramente no le pertenecía.

Klein Goner, la escolta de Arial. Y junto a ella, una persona con facciones muy neutrales, alto y fornido, con una capucha de tela oscura y gruesa que tapaba su rostro, y un tapaboca gris que le resguardaba del frío. El grueso abrigo como si de armadura blindada se tratase le hacía ver todavía aún más fornido, tanto que a simple vista le haría duda a cualquiera que se trataba de una mujer, quien portaba orgullosamente en su pecho el emblema cocido de la familia Gaster. Una de las miembros de las Knight Knight, la guardia central de Snowdin.

_—¿Qué fue eso?_

Grillby sintió el pánico en la pequeña niña y de inmediato supo que algo le había pasado a la doncella protegida por ella. Ahogando una maldición. Solamente se había descuidado un instante y esto...

Aspiro profundo y manteniendo ese semblante sereno que tanto le caracterizaba, volvió a colocar el teléfono en su oído. Regulando su respiración como si no se hubiera agitado en micro segundos.

—Ha surgido un pequeño inconveniente con la damita. Yo lo resuelvo.

Sin darle chance de responder, colgó el teléfono y se encaminó hacia ambas femeninas con mayor seriedad, sintiendo como la guardiana dejaba caer un abrigo en sus hombros, resaltando una pequeña diferencia de estatura, llegando a ser incluso más alta que el pelirrojo.

Ambas chicas dieron un reverencia mientras que Klein tartamudeaba, ahogada en pena y culpa por la situación. Su señorita había desparecido en un instante y aunque en un inicio había podido seguirle el paso, la mayor rápidamente se había extraviado en los rincones de la mansión Gaster, y sin saber a quien más acudir sin dar un escándalo, llegó cabizbaja hacia el señor Infernatus.

Sin el Lord presente ni ninguno de sus herederos accesibles, Grillby fácilmente podía asimilar un puesto de autoridad teniendo en cuenta la familiaridad con la que contaba con WD Gaster.

Sin embargo, podía asegurar que incluso con sus años de servicio y estrecha amistad, si la chica no aparecía a salvo no tendría respaldo para excusarse. Ninguno de los presentes por así decirlo. Y con lo arrepentida y llorosa que estaba la pequeña Klein, simplemente atinó a sonreírle y colocar su mano en su hombro para tranquilizarla, tendiéndole un pañuelo para que se limpiara.

—Tranquila. Todo estará bien. Ahora respira y háblame coherentemente. ¿Dónde fue la última vez que la vieron?

Klein hipó y aspiro profundamente, comenzando a señalar lo que sabía con más confianza. Sin embargo, no dejó de temblar en ningún momento.

Aún si la Arial era encontrada sana y salva, ella igualmente ya tenía marcada una sentencia por su descuido. Pero aún teniendo en cuenta eso, deseaba genuinamente que no le hubiese pasado nada.

...

—Pero que frío más agresivo... —comentó en voz alta con tal de librarse de la chispa de pesimismo que asolaba su corazón.

Dio media vuelta sobre su eje para regresar y rebuscar en los lugares qué pasó alguna pista sobre Frisk. Pero todo era infructífero. Cada pasillo era similar entre sí, apenas y podía concebir sino estaba cruzando por la misma zona. ¿Cómo ese lugar era tan grande? ¿Por qué no había nadie por ahí?

Estornudo y trato de darse calor con sus manos y la tela que cargaba, en la corrida, también había dejado caer el abrigo y por más que había intentado recuperarlo, no había logrado encontrarlo.

Había dado tantas vueltas gritando el nombre de su amiga, pero había llegado finalmente a una zona donde el frío era menos soportable. Era como si estuvieran poniéndole los cubos de hielo directamente a su piel.

Estornudo una vez más, esta vez un poco más mocosa que la vez anterior. Esperaba no enfermarse aunque lo veía difícil si continuaba sometiéndose a ese gélido clima.

Ah. Snowdin. Hermoso y cruel Snowdin.

Habían cosas que nunca cambiaban. Tenía que admitir.

Lanzó un largo suspiro y retomó la búsqueda, tomando el aire gélido como fuerza para continuar llamando a su amiga, aún si con ello se quemaba la garganta con la frialdad, cuando noto al final del pasillo como una puerta estaba abierta de par en par, dejando entrar la ventisca pura de la tormenta de nieve que se avecinaba. Comprendiendo que, pese a haber pegado toda una carrera, con un frío como el que se colaba por ahí, sería prácticamente imposible de entrar en calor.

Se acercó más que todo guiada por la curiosidad, sintiendo cada vez más frío, su piel comenzó a arder como si estuviera desnuda en medio de una pila de hielo.

Asomó su cabeza por la puerta, notando por primera vez un diseño más antiguo que todas las demás, al igual que estaba descuidada, podía ver marcas de combate talladas en la madera, agujeros provocados por un arma de fuego, señales de quemadura y forzamiento. Intuyo que esa zona no sería transitada a menudo, y que tampoco estaba destinada para el ingreso de invitados, por lo que sería un lugar apropiado para que alguien pudiera colarse sin problemas...

O pasar algo que no quería que nadie más viera.

La puerta llevaba al exterior, pilas y pilas de nieve abultada, junto a ese temporal de témpanos danzando agresivamente en el cielo, desplomándose en el suelo e incrementando el tamaño de la pila. Notó un hilo de nieve ingresando a la mansión por esa puerta. Alguien había entrado y la había dejado abierta. O alguien había salido y no la había cerrado bien.

Su primer impulso fue cerrarla para que el frío dejara de meterse con tanta convicción y pudiera concentrase en su objetivo, pero se detuvo ante una idea que desoló a cualquier otra.

¿Y si... salía? Podría comprobar su teoría de que Frisk no estaba adentro. No había nadie en el pasillo, podrían escapar juntas. Su amiga pudo haber salido por allí, o quizás se la habían llevado afuera usando ese medio. Pero... ¿y qué pasaba si Frisk continuaba adentro y le hacían algo porque ella salió?

Apretó la falda de su vestido. La había buscado, había preguntado y ella no aparecía. Quizás esa sería la única oportunidad que tenía para verificar si ella realmente estaba afuera. Y podían irse juntas. Abandonar definitivamente aquel lugar.

«_Bueno, el Lord no está. Tengo que arriesgarme_».

En lugar de dar un paso, Arial pegó un salto fuera del lugar, como si lo que dejase atrás fuera un afluente de lava y no suelo firme. Pero al instante que su piel por debajo de las medias percibió el ardor del hielo, supo que había saltado directo a tierra hirviente.

El ardor de la frialdad en su esplendor.

La sutil tibieza que la vestimenta le había brindado dentro del edificio se había esfumado en un parpadeo ante el inminente frío que la azoto, dejándola inmóvil en un primer instante en su lugar mientras temblaba frenéticamente. El nivel de la nieve le llegaba a cubrir un poco más arriba de sus tobillos.

Carraspeó su garganta y se abrazó a sí misma con fuerza para comenzar a avanzar, trastabillando en cada paso, temblando más frenéticamente mediante avanzaba sin ningún ápice de detenerse. Sentía que desfallecía mediante el calor la abandonaba por completo y todo su cuerpo se volvía rígido por la gélida estructura nívea que la rodeaba. Snowdin siempre había sido famoso por sus largas y constantes tormentas de nieve, como si nunca conociera el verano. Y para alguien que se había acostumbrado al ambiente húmedo y cálido que brindada Waterfall, ser transportada ahí le estaba dificultado una adaptación inmediata.

Hacía demasiado frío.

—A...ay...

Apenas se quejó al momento de que sus piernas se detuvieron y cayó de rodillas en la nieve. Volteo de reojo para ver cuanto había avanzando, desanimándose al identificar que apenas y lo había hecho.

La nieve se fue apoderándose de sus hebras rubias, acumulándose ahí y en algunas zonas de su vestido. Si permanencia quieta, seguramente iba a hundirla en aterciopeladas y gélidas porciones de nieve.

Intento retomar el paso, pero sus piernas solamente flaqueaban. Dejo de abrazarse y comenzó a usar sus manos para auxiliarse en avanzar. Abrasando sus palmas con aquella desoladora frialdad que no la detuvo, aún si tenía que arrastrarse gateando con tal de seguir adelante.

No estuvo segura si se trató de su congelamiento parcial del momento, de una ilusión óptica de la nieve o de su misma inconsciencia que comenzaba a desolar su mente. Pero le pareció ver entre la nieve una silueta de su amiga, hecho que la hizo levantarse con dificultad por un par de segundos. Sonriéndole aliviada.

—¡Frisk...! ¡Frisk! ¡Estas bien!

Apenas y pudo exclamar en un hilo de voz. Su cuerpo estaba tan desprovisto de calor que sus lágrimas de alivio simularon formar parte de los témpanos de hielo que la habían coronado con una melena blanca. Dándole la impresión que se trataba de una princesa glacial.

La imagen se deformó y en su lugar observó la silueta negra de su captor, negando con la cabeza. Sintió un vuelto y sus piernas volvieron a flaquear, torciendo su caminar.

Sintió que cayó sobre algo, más no se trataba del helado y esponjoso suelo que imagino. Una textura suave y ligeramente cálida la tomaba de los hombros, seguido de una voz autoritaria distorsionada. Tan suave y amable que no quiso pensar más al respecto, y cerró los ojos dejándose engullir por la tibia sensación, sintiendo que una de sus lágrimas finalmente se derretía para deslizarse torpemente por su mejilla.

Su mente desvarió por un par de segundos. O al menos, así fueron para ella aquellos fragmentos de inconsciencia donde no lograba discernir la realidad de su sueño, hasta que una súbita oleada de calor agradable la envolvió, obligándola a sonreír mientras se acomodaba como un pan relleno y feliz, recién salido del horno, preparado para traspasar su felicidad a quien se alimentará de él. Sentía tan placentero como sus extremidades recuperaban lentamente su movilidad y sensación.

Y si no fuera porque se le vino un olor a cigarrillo, seguramente se hubiera quedado dormida.

Pelo los ojos, sus esmeraldas se giraron inmediatamente a donde provenía el olor, encontrándose sentado en el sillón de frente a un hombre pelirrojo con un cigarro en su manos, deteniéndose de llevarlo a sus labios por lo sorpresivo que había resultado que aquellos ojos que segundo antes estuvieron apunto de caer en un profundo sueño, ahora le observarán con tanta atención y desconcierto que no podía perderlos de vista.

Eran un tanto perturbadores, casi parecía que Arial se estuviera lastimando de tenerlos tan abiertos.

El hombre aguantó un suspiro y finalmente logró fumar, sacudiéndose la nieve que tenía en su camisa. Los trozos que habían logrado sobrevivir en la temperatura de la habitación habían sido pocos a comparación de los que ya se habían derretido en la tela, mojando la misma. Curiosamente, ella no sentía nada mojado encima. Se abrazó a sí misma aferrándose a la frazada y abrigo que estaba sobre ella sin despegar su atenta mirada del hombre, en un gesto de silencioso reproche.

Grillby levantó las manos en un ademán de inocencia, sus lentes brillaron con la luz de la chimenea por lo que se le fue imposible reconocer su expresión.

—Yo no vi nada, sólo te abrigue. Estabas tan rígida que me alegro que hayas reaccionado rápidamente. Ahora puedo respirar en paz.

Arial achicó un poco sus ojos con total desconfianza, aun podía sentir su pecho algo apretado pero no estaba segura si era la misma intensidad que el corsé le había propiciado al ser menor la fuerza empleada en la zona ¿quizás le habían removido la prenda para evitar facilitar su recuperación? De cualquier manera, la incomodaba aunque agradecía que estuviera a una distancia prudente de ella. Termino alejándose un poco más, llegando a la orilla del sillón para lograr manifestar una mayor división entre ellos.

—Soy Grillby Infernatus —procedió a presentarse el pelirrojo, alzando su mano, Arial emitió un chillido de queja que le indicó que no debía acercarse más. Quizás había recuperado la conciencia pero aún se sentía desorientada por el congelamiento. Grillby entendió la indirecta y regreso a su puesto—. Seré el encargado de su alimentación y medicación a partir de ahora. Llevaré el control de sus dietas y los fármacos que serán ingeridos por usted —En sus piernas yacía un pequeño libro, que abrió en una zona donde sobresalía una pluma, alistándose para escribir algo en él—. ¿Es usted alérgica a algo? ¿Algún tipo de alimento que no sea de su total gusto o que le provoque total desagrado? ¿Sensible a algún medicamento? —cuestionó preparándose la pluma para anotar cualquier cosa que le respondiera.

La mirada pelada de Arial se descoloco, pestañeando varias veces por lo desconcertante que había resultado.

—Oh, pero antes —Grillby se levantó dejando de lado lo que tenía listo para anotar. Acercó un carrito de comida a la chica y le destapó el alimento. Las papilas gustativas de Arial bailaron frenéticamente en su boca ante el agradable olor que se le vino cuando la tapa de comida fue levantada. Era similar al platillo de más temprano, más otras que parecían adaptadas para algo más nocturno—. Le pido que por favor, coma un poco, después del desvanecimiento que tuvo, será mejor que ingiera algo.

La rubia levantó la mano de su refugio de calidez, para luego regresarla con desconfianza. Encogiéndose de hombros.

—Soy un profesional, no adulteraría la comida por ninguna razón —agregó con tal de darle algo de confianza a la dama—. Cuando termine, será mejor que ingiera esto —Extrajó de un bolsillo una aspirina—. Se lo recomiendo...

Aún cuando continuaba observando la escena sin lograr fiarse por completa de la situación, terminó sacando la mano para tomar la cucharita y comenzar a comer. La comida se derretía en su boca, desencadenando un calor interno que le resultó tan placentero, obligándole a seguir comiendo con más ganas sin importarle toda la desconfianza que había mantenido.

Sabía bien, pese a que rendirse ante el sabor le sabía mal.

Logrando dejar a un lado la comida con cierto pesar, llevo su mano hacia la aspirina como se le había indicado. Sintiendo que el frío volvía a su cuerpo al reconocer la forma de la misma. Sus ojos brillaron con temor, volteándose lentamente hacia el hombre quien esperaba pacientemente con el libro en sus manos.

—¿Cuando decías medicamentos... te referías a...? —Su boca se secó. Ni siquiera podía decirlo. Más el hombre no tuvo esa precaución al responderle.

—Anticonceptivos, claro está, al menos que padezca otro tipo de enfermedad. ¿Alguna crónica tal vez? —Inquirió con naturalidad, sin siquiera tener en cuenta la perturbación que había desencadenado en Arial—. Oh, cielos, otra vez esta pálida, ¿no es suficiente calor él que da la chimenea? —extrañado, se levantó del asiento, lanzando más madera al fuego para aumentar el calor.

—¿Usted... lo sabe...? —Grillby no se reincorporó cuando escuchó el hilo de voz atormentado al fondo, picando la madera con una pala para que ardiera de mejor manera. Las chispas se alzaron en calma—. Sabe qu-

—No sé nada que usted no quiera escuchar —respondió de inmediato, cortando la ahogada voz femenina—. Solamente acudo a lo que se me ha ordenado hacer. Y se me ha pedido que no haga preguntas al respecto y mantenga su salud biológica estable.

—Me largo de aquí.

El rostro femenino se contrajo en una mueca y sus ojos brillaron ante las chispas que bailaban cerca de Grillby. Parecía que quisiera llorar, pero sus ojos se negaban a derramar lagrima alguna por su situación. Apartó el carrito con brusquedad e hizo ademán de levantarse, sus medias temblaron al tocar la firmeza del suelo y alertaron a su sistema que no se moviera, de lo contrario, tendría una caída inminente. Y aún con ello presente, logró apartarse de la frazada y mantenerse de pie, sintiendo la frialdad del ambiente azotarla, logrando firmeza por unos segundos más mientras un abrigo masculino aún reposaba en sus hombros.

Quizás todavía no estaba lejos para huir. Quizás aún podía encontrar a su amiga. Quizás aún no era demasiado tarde. Tenía que irse en cuanto pudiera.

—¿Y a donde iría? —Como si el pelirrojo pudiera escuchar sus pensamientos, acercó el carrito de regreso al lugar sin perturbarse—. Anocheció, sino pudo soportar el frío durante el día, ¿qué le hace pensar que si lo hará de noche?

—Encontrare una manera.

—No la hay.

—Buscaré otra forma, no voy a quedarme aquí.

—Señorita Serif, no soy su enemigo.

—¡Estas con él ¿no es así?! —Ante la debilidad de sus piernas por volver a caer, su voz se alzó con severidad—. ¡Trabajas para el Lord que me trajo aquí! ¡Eres igual de deplorable que él!

El aliento que salía de su boca se estaba volviendo de un suave blanquecino al salir de su cuerpo, era obvio que no había terminado de recuperarse del congelamiento que había sufrido. Pero aún si su cerebro le indicara volver a sentarse en el cómodo sillón y comer algo, su mismo sentido de supervivencia le gritaba permanecer lejos de ahí, sacar algo más de fuerzas y volver a correr. Correr tan lejos de ahí como pudiera.

Pero, si ya era de noche, ¿en verdad había algo que podía hacer? No sabía manejar un auto y caminar por el resto de pilas de nieve hasta llegar por lo menos a una estación de la policía militar, tampoco sonaba a un buen plan. Siquiera tenía ropa, que tampoco era suya. Y no estaba segura puntualmente donde estaba para ubicarse en un mapa.

Estaba atrapada. Varada sin dirección.

Apretó con fuerza los dientes y los puños. Había algo que podía hacer.

—M-Mi amiga... ¿donde está mi amiga?

—Si sienta y come algo, podríamos hablar al respecto —negoció el pelirrojo. Sentándose de regreso en su puesto, lejos del sillón doble que anteriormente usaba las fémina.

Una especie de alivio aguado finalmente ablando su razón, permitiéndole atender con lo que le habían pedido. Entonces si había alguien que supiera de su amiga. Su expresión suavizada rápidamente se volvió recelosa, acercándose con cautela, envolviéndose en una gruesa frazada.

—No ingeriré esto —Incrédula e indignada, apartó la aspirina que se le había tendido.

—No soy quien para obligarla a medicarse, a decir verdad, sin embargo —Arial sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda cuando el hombre se ajustó los lentes, provocando que el vidrio de ellos lanzara un brillo aterrador— usted podrá intuir que no habrá muchas cosas que usted decida aquí. Al menos podrá decidir qué pasará con su descendencia.

—No quiero hablar de eso.

—Como guste.

El silencio fue certero, Arial notó que el hombre no hablaría hasta que ella terminara de comer, por lo que pensó en dar un par de bocados que luego se convirtieron en el resto del plato. Pese a que no había sido mucho el tiempo que había aguantado el hambre, le habían sabido como varias semanas. La ansiedad y la incertidumbre se volvían dos grandes hambrunas en su interior que no había tomado en cuenta. Tomo la taza de té y comenzó a beberla con la misma energía que el alimento.

—Puedo pedir que nos traigan más si así le parece —comentó el pelirrojo con un deje de sorpresa y felicidad, no importaba cuanto tiempo pasara, adoraba siempre ver como la gente disfrutaba de su comida—. ¿Estuvo delicioso?

—Frisk, ¿qué pasó con ella? —inquirió de vuelta apartando el carrito, esta vez con suavidad mientras se limpiaba sus labios con el dorso de su mano. Grillby le tendió una toalla rojiza y ella lo aceptó sin agregar nada mientras se aseaba.

—Frisk, intuyó es el nombre de la niña que vino con usted. Si, se qué pasó con ella.

—¿Y bien?

—No me corresponde a mi decirle lo que le sucedió.

—¡Pero dijiste que...!

—Dije que podíamos hablar sobre ello. No que le daría detalles al respecto —apuntó agitando su mano—. WD se encargará de eso cuando vuelva, que por lo que puedo decir —levantó su diestra para leer la hora en su reloj— no será dentro de mucho.

Arial chasqueó la lengua, bebiéndose el agua tibia que yacía junto a su plato de comida vacío. Así que al final, para saber de su amiga, tendría que hablar con el Lord. No se le hacia ninguna ilusión tener que verle.

—¿Ella está bien?

—Seguramente. Al igual que usted también si en dado caso, no hace nada que le propicie una sanción.

—¿Por qué me trajo aquí? ¿Por qué me hace esto? ¿Qué es lo que quiere de mí?

Antes de responder, Grillby lanzó un sonoro suspiro. Entre hastiado y subyugado.

—Tampoco puedo dar una respuesta en concreto... eso creo.

—¿Crees?

—Mi jefe siempre ha sido un hombre peculiar... supongo. Pero en el último mes ha estado especialmente extraño. Hasta el punto de que, bueno, vuestra visita haya sido de esta manera.

Aquello realmente no aportaba nada a sus conjeturas mentales. Solamente ponía más trozos donde antes no habían más que espacios vacíos.

Hace un mes. ¿Que había sucedido hace un mes que había incitado al Lord a moverse de esa manera? ¿Quizás lo conocía desde entonces? Pero ella nunca se había vuelto a asomar a Snowdin desde que su padre y ella lo habían dejado atrás hace mucho tiempo, y ni en sueños había vagado antes por la mansión Gaster, ¡ni siquiera sabía dónde quedaba! ¿Quizás el Lord había ido hacia Waterfall? ¿Pero no hubiera llamado la atención de ser así? ¿O quizás estaba usándola para dañar a alguien?

Sintió vértigo por el enredo de preguntas que estaban formándose como remolino en su interior. ¿Qué quería de ella? Solamente quería dárselo y que la dejara en paz. ¿Había una manera de poder persuadirlo? ¿O quizás debería seguir intentando huir?

No. Primero tenía que averiguar donde estaba Frisk para poder actuar. ¿Y si le hacían algo por su causa? No podría perdonárselo.

Estiró sus párpados en busca de consuelo, estaba cada vez más atada. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué había terminado en esa situación? ¿O sólo había sido una coincidencia? ¿Ella había aparecido en su camino y él había tenido la "necesidad" de saciarse?

Si era así, por más repulsivo que le resultara, entonces tal vez podía negociar con él. Llegar a un acuerdo donde no hablaría nada al respecto o le cumpliría algún trabajo. O algo así. Y se libraría del yugo del Lord Gaster sin tener mayores inconvenientes.

Se rascó la cabeza. Aunque sonara sencillo en su cabeza, tenía en claro que no lo sería por muchas variables que alterarían el juicio del Lord.

Y en dado caso, aquello no fuera la razón y la intención del señor de Snowdin fuera otra...

—Pediré que traigan más comida, menos mal que lo deje todo preparado antes de venir. ¿Se le antoja más té? —inquirió amablemente Grillby levantando la tetera para servirle a la taza vacía de la chica. Arial aceptó de manera automática mientras seguía con la mirada perdida sin percatarse que el hombre se levantó hasta la puerta y le indicó algo a quien se encontraba afuera antes de volver a cerrar la puerta.

El sonido de la misma al cerrarse hizo que la mujer levantara la cabeza, pensando en distraerse con el alrededor de la habitación en lo que se le ocurría una nueva pregunta para atormentarla, tomando la taza de té entre sus manos. Un bonito ropero que casi devoraba la mitad de un lado de la habitación junto a una puerta de vidrio que seguramente llevaba a un baño...

Casi se ahogó con el poco de líquido que se atoró en su garganta, incorporándose con mayor alarma. Aquella cama de velo purpúreo, esa chimenea tan elegante.

¡Estaba en la habitación en la que había despertado!

Toco el mueble en que estaba sentada, no recordaba haber visto alguno ahí, ¿o sí? Su mente daba vueltas durante la mañana y continuaba daba vueltas en ese momento. Que la hubieran traído de regreso precisamente a ese lugar no lograba tranquilizarla ni distraerla, por lo que terminó mejor viendo el vapor del té.

—Aquí está, un plato extra para una señorita hambrienta.

—¿Por qué solamente estás tú? ¿Qué pasó conmigo antes de venir aquí? —cuestionó dejando el té de lado y regresando a la atención a la comida. No estaba segura si debía comentar que el alimento en realidad estaba muy delicioso, pero teniendo en cuenta su situación, ¿qué tan raro sería alagar algo que le brindaron sus captores?

—Bueno, Klein... —comenzó el hombre tronándose los nudillos.

—¿Qué pasó con ella? ¿A dónde está? —Hasta ese momento había caído en cuenta que se había escapado de su pequeña escolta, ¿qué iba a pasarle a la niña? ¿Que iban a hacerle al dejarla ir?

—Bueno, ella fue a buscarme, admitiendo que te había perdido de vista. Ella está bien. Estuvo buscando esa frazada que tienes y encendió el fuego para hacerte reaccionar. Estaba asustada que no despertaras.

Suavemente, suspiro más relajada, volviendo a escuchar como había terminado ahí mientras retomaba su comida. Se había desvanecido por el frío y el estrés no jugó como tal un aspecto que le favoreciera. Ocasionándole un desmayo momentáneo. Y Grillby Infernatus se había mantenido a su lado hasta que reaccionó.

—Estos muebles...

—Estaban destinado a moverse aquí desde el inicio, WD pensó que le daría más vida a este lugar, no suele llenarlo de objetos al casi no pasar aquí. Fue una bonificación que se encontrarán aquí para tu regreso. Estar cerca del calor te hizo reaccionar con rapidez.

—¿Qué va a suceder conmigo a partir de ahora?

—Bueno, señorita. Sólo sé que usted y yo, vamos a vernos muuuuy frecuentemente. No me malinterprete —añadió inmediatamente al notar como Arial le lanzaba una mirada de recelo, deteniéndose en su alimentación—. Bueno, dejando en claro algunos puntos, prosigamos con la interrogación, ¿es alérgica a al-...? —retomó el tema inicial, cogiendo de vuelta el librito y la pluma, deteniendo su habla al escuchar como la puerta se abría emitiendo un largo chirrido.

Una ventisca tenue se zarandeó a la altura de cuello, a la vez que sentía una potente mirada sobre ella.

La comida se atoró en su garganta, deslizándose con una dolorosa lentitud dentro de ella ante el estremecimiento que le sobrevino por el ruido seguido de un par de pisadas marcadas acercándose a ella.

Dejó su cubierto silenciosamente en el carrito mientras que con la otra mano escondía otro debajo de la ropa. Un pequeño seguro que no lo pensó del todo pero que por un momento le hizo sentir segura, aprovechando que Grillby se levantaba y hacía una reverencia al sujeto que había ingreso a la habitación.

El fuego se agitó de nuevo, provocando que los ojos amatistas de la sombra alargada, brillaran. Atentos y tétricos al instante que Arial se volteó a encararlos.

**_(...)_**

**_¡Esta obra sigue vivaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! ¡Y YO TAMBIÉN, AH! _**

**_Neta, me siento tan mal de dejar esta obra por casi siete meses, con lo avanzando del capítulo que estuvo por momentos, para finalmente alargarlo un poco más. ¡AH! Estoy feliz de actualizarlo y ver que aun sigo teniendo lecturas pese al tiempo que tarde en hacerlo :(_**

**_Gracias, los amo mucho :"). Prometo que para el siguiente capítulo no van a esperar tanto. ¡VOY A METERLE NITRO A LO QUE QUEDA DEL AÑO!_**

**_Esta capítulo quizás fue algo tranquilo con respecto a salseo y zukulencia se trata, pero esencial para ir dejando esos detalles que serán retomados más tarde~. Ajujujuju~_**

**_¡En fin! ¡Muchas gracias por leer! Nos veremos pronto :39_**

**_Vuestros comentarios y votos siempre son súper bien recibidos, me sacan sonrisa ver sus pequeñas participaciones en la obra. Así que no tengan pena y a darle 3. ¡Gracias por vuestra paciencia!_**

**_Lady off!_**


End file.
